dálmata de familia
by hiraku-sa
Summary: calle dálmatas 101Xpadre de famila Stewie, cansado de su vida como un griffin decide borrarse de la existencia evitando su nacimiento. Pero, ¿que pasaria si al hacerlo de alguna manera consigue reencarnar en una familia de dalmatas con otros 99 hermanos?.
1. prologo

Por un tiempo, delilah estuvo mas cansada y se movia menos de lo usual, pasaba literalmente todo el dia durmiendo, incluso hubo momentos en los que tenia nauseas. Doug ya le habia convencido de asistir a un veterinario, mientras tanto dolly y dylan estaban un poco preocupados, y no sólo por que era su madre, un cambio de conducta repentino en unos de sus hermanos ya seria una señal para preocuparse.

Dylan estaba sentado al frente de la puerta, se podria decir que el era el mas preocupado de todos por mamá, por no ser el único.

"Oye dylan" dylan saltó del susto sólo para ver a su hermana que se había escabullido por detrás. "Llevas todo el dia alli sentado, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?"

"Y-yo no exagero, mama no suele estar asi todo el tiempo, ni siquiera despues de trabajar" dylan se acercó a dolly muy cerca y solo se fijó en sus ojos, "¿acaso puedes decirme que algo anda bien aquí?"

Dolly entrecerró los ojos "estuviste hablando con dante ¿verdad?"

Dylan bajó sus orejas, tenia razón "tal vez un poco"

Dolly se rió un poco "vamos dylan, ella está bien, ya sabes como es esto, tu y yo pasamos por lo mismo, ademas estamos hablando de mamá, ¡una doctora!, ¿cuando ella se a preocupado por algo así?.

"Tienes razón dolly" dylan se animó un poco, una de las pocas cosas que le gusta de su hermana es que siempre se las arregla para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Poco después se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, los dos dálmatas no nesesitaban una voz para saber quien es.

Rapidamente dylan pulsó su pata con el analizador de huellas y la puerta se abrió.

Su madre delilah estaba tranquila como de costumbre, incluso se podia ver que movia la cola, sin duda ella estaba feliz por algo, sin embargo doug tenia lágrimas en sus ojos y su cola se movia 2 veces mas rapida que la de su esposa.

Sin duda esto llamó la atencion de los 2 hermanos "papa ¿estas bien?" preguntó dylan mirando a su padre que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Si" dijo mientras se sonaba la nariz. "De hecho estoy mas feliz que nunca".

"¿por que?" Preguntaron los hermanos, ¿que habia en su visita al veterinario que lo habia puesto tan feliz? Su madre tambien estaba feliz sin embargo, se veia como cualquier otro dia cuando llegaba del trabajo "te dije que no era para tanto, cariño" dijo delilah entrando junto con él y cerraron la puerta.

"Es que no me pude contener la sorpresa" dijo secandose por ultima vez.

"¿que sorpresa?" Preguntó dylan, frunciendo el seño mirando a su papa,

"Dylan, dolly, traigan a todos a la sala, de prisa" dylan y dolly se miraron confundidos antes de responder,

"¿por que?¿pasa algo?" Dijo dolly subiendo las escaleras aun mirando a sus padres, dylan tambien estaba esperando su respuesta.

"Ya lo verán" dijo doug emocinandose.

Un tiempo despues en la sala de estar, habia un gran grupo de cachorros alrededor de los dos dalmatas adultos, dylan y dolly estaban terminando de contarlos a todos

"94, 95, 96, y 97" dijo dolly terminando de contar, "estan todos papa"

"Perfecto" dijo doug mientras dylan y dolly se sentaban junto con sus hermanos.

"Niños, quiero hacerles un anuncio muy importante que se que les encantará"

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, incluso se podria decir que estaba a punto de llorar.

Delilah lo notó en seguida

"Aww cariño" delilah le hablo mientras le tocaba su hombro.

"Está bien, está bien, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo" dijo doug mientras juntaba fuerzas

"Respira, exhala, respira, exhala," dijo mientras respiraba y exhalaba profundamente "muy bien, aqui voy" se aclaro la garganta y adoptó una posición seria.

"Niños su ma-" se detuvo cuando las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas a la vez que su boca empezó a temblar, "No puedo hacerlo" lloró resignadamente mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas.

"Esta bien, lo haré yo misma" delilah mientras abrazaba a doug, los cachorros no sabían si estar confundidos o tener lástima de su papa, al menos dante ya le pasaba por la cabeza de que fuera lo que fuese no terminaría bien.

"No" dijo doug apartando a delilah "debo ser yo quién presente al nuevo integrante de la familia"

"¿nuevo integrante?" Todos los cachorros incluyendo a dylan y dolly le prestaron mucha a atención a lo ultimo que dijo.

"E-está un momento, dijiste que no podríamos tener mascotas" hablo dylan recordando aquel dia. Deede y dizzi se emocionaron al ver la posibilidad de que su mascota volviera.

"Por supuesto que lo dije, sin embargo seria cierto si en verdad fuera un humano".

"Awww" dijeron deede y dizzi decepcionados.

"Chicos lo que su padre trata de decir es que un nuevo dalmata se une a la famila"

"¡¿que?!" Todos los chachorros quedaron en shock

"Asi es, su madre lleva 2 semanas de embarazada"

Los cachorros se quedaron congelados por un momento, la noticia que de un nuevo hermano resultaba un poco dificil de procesar, sin duda esto llamó la atención de los padres.

"Ehhhh ¿niños?" Dijo doug algo preocupado a lo que sus cachorros podrian reaccionar, incluyendo a delilah que no sabia que mas decir en esta situacion.

Sin embargo sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando de repente todos los cachorros se lanzaron contra ellos sin nesesidad de una palabra que la detonara.

"¡Un bebe!" Gritaron los cachorros, literalmente tanto doug como delilah estaban enterrados bajo una pila de sus propios hijos, no habia duda, todos ellos les emocionaba la noticia, incluso a los que no se unieron al abrazo grupal.

"¡bow waka wow!" grito dolly saltando de alegria y junto a ella dylan tambien se unío a su celebracion, aun si la noticia de un nuevo hermanito no era nada nuevo para ellos, definitivamente siempre se las arreglaba para ponerlos felices, de una manera u otra.

"Oh santos perros, no lo puedo creer" dijo dylan hacia dolly que aun no paraba de saltar, "tendremos un nuevo hermanito, lo que significa...", el recuerdo de cuidar a dorothy recien nacida lo interrumpió.

"Tendremos que volver a escuchar llantos por horas..., las horas de desvelo..., y eso sumado a los demas..." y la lista seguia y seguia. El no solo recordaba a dorothy, sino a sus otros hermanos de pequeños, y solo digamos que en esos tiempos no fueron los mejores.

Dolly observó a dylan mientras su voz se apagaba conforme hablaba, ella sabia exactamente en que estaba pensando

"Oh vamos dylan" dijo dolly, "somos hermanos mayores profesionales, ninguno de nuestros hermanos pudo superarnos, en lo que respecta a cuidar cachorros, somos imparables" dijo mientras abrazaba el hombro a su hermano.

"Dolly tiene razón dylan" dawkins se unió a la conversación, "con 97 cachorros a su cuidado, creo que 1 mas no hará la diferencia, solo mira ahora a dorothy" dawkins miró hacia arriba para encontrar a dorothy sobre su cabeza, quien los estaba viendo con su tierna y adorable cara.

Dylan no nesesitó algo mas para saber adonde querian llegar sus hermanos, ahora se habian convertido en una gran y fantástica familia con el paso del tiempo, él acarició a dorothy mientras pensaba en eso "Si..." dijo dylan con su confianza en alto "tienen razón, podemos hacerlo"

Dolly le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo "esa es la actitud hermano, despues de todo, ¿que podria salir mal?".

3 años antes...

Stewie estaba harto, harto de vivir con una familia de idiotas, harto de vivir en una ciudad llena de perdedores y que no hacian nada mas que arruinarlo todo con su capacidad mental tan pobre y patetica, quahog literalmente se convirtió en la fecundadora principal de la estupidez humana y no solo eso.

Su grandeza, talento y superioridad eran opacados por una familia sin un gramo de dignidad. Él no era como lo demas, no queria ser como los demas, asi que hizo cosas que ninguna persona a su edad hizo ni pudo hacer, él era practicamente un genio en el cuerpo de un bebe, incluso su intelecto lo llevó a alcanzar el limite de la ciencia ficción y aun asi sentia que no significaba nada para los demás .

Pero todo eso va a cambiar, ahora stewie ya no podía volver atrás.

Él habia decidido impedir su nacimiento debido a que estaba cansado de su vida, incluso si eso lo llevara a autoborrarse de la existencia para siempre, (preferia eso a pasar un segundo más con los desgraciados de su familia) y lo habia conseguido, stewie pudo finalmente separar a sus padres antes de que naciera, podia escuchar las ultimas discusiones de lois y peter antes de abandonar la casa para siempre, simplemente esto le causó una gran felicidad a stewie.

"Rupert, por dios santo, lo logré, se separaron" al momento de decir esto stewie pudo notar de que su cuerpo se estaba volviendo cada vez mas invisible.

"Rupert funciona, estoy desapareciendo" dijo stewie a su oso de peluche, luego adopto una posicion mas seria "bueno rup supongo que esto significa que no nos conoceremos asi que te tengo una ultima cosa que decir" reunió agallas para soltarlo "recuerdas la canción que te canté para dia de san valentín, era una cancion de eric cartman, fue un completo plagio" suspiró de alivio antes de desaparecer completamente, "ya me siento mejor".

Sin embargo, esto era el comienzo de una nueva vida para stewie y una nueva era en la familia dalmata y con él la calle dalmatas no va a volver a ser la misma

Pero la verdadera pregunta aqui es... ¿acaso stewie volverá a su antigua vida? ¿o permanecerá en su vida actual?


	2. darían dálmata

3 años y un mes y medio mas tarde...

Todos cachorros estaban alrededor del armario donde delilah solia dormir, y todos estaban nerviosos por que su madre estaba dando a luz a su nuevo hermano o hermana.

Doug estaba con ella como lo habia estado en las otras veces, y dolly y dylan tenian el deber de calmar a todos sus hermanos hasta nuevo aviso de su padre.

Destiny, dallas y dejá vu tenian lista su cámara para grabar sus primeros momentos con su nuevo hermanito, dawkins tenia un hoja de papel con varios nombres que empezaban con letra d por orden alfabetico, deede y dizzy estaban jugando con dorothy mientras tanto y se podria decir que dante era el mas preocupado de todos, estaba susurrando algo recostado en el piso con sus ojos muy abiertos. Esto no salió desapercibido para los dos hermanos mayores.

"Dante ¿puedes calmarte de una vez?" gruño dylan haciendo que dante se volteara a verlo, "estas asustando a todos"

"Tengo mis motivos" dijo dante tomandolo de la cabeza y mirandolo fijamente a sus ojos, "he visto las señales, y puede que el fin del mundo este a punto de emergir junto con ese bebe" dylan y dolly se miraron entre ellos, ¿que demonios le habia picado esta vez?

"Un ser obsecionado con la tirania y la violencia, cuyo objetivo final es la dominación del mundo tal y como lo conocemos es lo que he estado pronosticando por los ultimos 12 dias".

Los cachorros casi no reaccionaron a la exageracion de dante, obviamente ya se habian acostumbrado a su actitud apocaliptica.

"Tenemos suerte de que ya nadie le presta atencion", penso dolly. Dylan se apartó de dante y lo ignoró, dante simplemente volvió su lugar original, despues de unos minutos dylan y dolly hicieron su 3er recuento de los cachorros, una vez más, estaban todos.

De repente escucharon como una perilla, giraba lentamente, lo cual hizo que todos se pusieran en posicion para entrar, eso sin olvidar que al fíñin conoceran a su nuevo hermanito los emocionaban bastante.

Cuando la puerta se abrio reveló a un doug completamente cansado y sudoroso, estaba respirando pesadamente como si hubiera corrido por 5 horas, él vio a todos sus cachorros esperando una sola palabra para poder entrar.

"Es...está...bien" dijo doug jadeando de cansancio "pueden pasar, pero guarden silencio ¿si?" Dijo mientras Abrió la puerta dejando el paso libre a todos sus cachorros.

Todos entraron lentamente a la habitacion, primero dolly y dylan, despues dawkins, deede, dizzi, las triple d, da vinci, dj, diesel, delgado, dante y los demas cachorros.

Y ahi lo vieron.

Dilelah estaba acurrucada en una maleta abierta con unas sabanas que lo acomodaban, y junto a ella, un pequeño cachorrito de dálmata un poco más pequeño que dorothy durmiendo en su regazo.

"Awww" dijeron todos, practicamente a todos se le iluminaron los ojos al contenplar a su hermanito, a dante se le habian escapado algunas lagrimas.

"Dante, ¿estás?, ¿estás llorando?" Dijo dylan observando a dante.

"Por una vez en la vida..." dante se sonó la nariz antes de continuar "me arrepiento de lo que digo" dijo mirando fijamente a su nuevo hermanito.

"¿Y es niño o niña?" Pregunto dolly, doug se estaba acercando a su amada a traves de sus cachorros.

"Es un niño" dijo doug acurrucandose tambien junto a delilah.

"¿y como lo llamaremos?" pregunto dylan, todos le prestaron atención a dylan.

"Yo elijo daimon"

"Yo daylen"

"Darwin seria un nombre estupendo".

"Denzel, tiene mejor clase"

En un segundo todos querian pornerle un nombre "Todos guarden silencio" se quejó dylan, "como siempre, tenemos que dejarles esta decision a nuestros padres"

"Concuerdo con dylan" dijo dolly, aun podia recordar la ultima vez que trataron de elejir un nombre así en el caso de dorothy, y solo digamos que no terminó muy bien.

"De hecho dolly" dijo delilah mirando a doug,

"Yo y su padre decidimos que tu y dylan tengan el honor"

"¡En serio!" Dijeron ambos hermanos, tratando de no alzar la voz a lo que su madre asintió.

"Dawkins" doug lo llamó y de inmediato dawkins les dió una lista de posibles nombres, el hecho de que todos estuvieran comenzando con la letra D era solo para mantener la tradición en la famila, dylan y dolly lo miraron con detenimiento.

"doug me encargó de buscar varios nombres para que puedan elegir" dijo dawkins mientras les entregaba la lista.

"Solo deben ponerse de acuerdo" eso era dificil, en decisiones como esta, dylan y dolly siempre se mostraban bastante opuestos, pero si era por sus padres y su nuevo hermanito, lo intentarian.

Ambos estaban concentrados en decidir un nombre, leyeron la lista una y otra vez y al cabo de unos segundos ambos habian elegido un nombre propio para él.

"Darían" dijeron los dos cachorros mayores, ésto habia sorprendido a todos incluyendo a ellos mismos, ellos nunca habian estado de acuerdo en algo asi, o al menos, no tan rapido, delilah y doug vieron ésto como una señal.

"Entonces será darían dálmata" dijo delilah mirando a su cachorrito, instantaneamente dio un bostezo largo mientras se acurrucaba aun mas en su madre, lo cual a todos les pareció absolutamente adorable y doug y delilah tambien se veian cansados.

"Si no les molestan niños, nos gustaria que nos dejaran a solas un rato" dijo delilah mientras se preparaba para dormir, doug hizo lo mismo.

"Por supuesto mamá" dijo dylan, todos empezaron a salir de la habitación sin necesidad de una orden, por ultimo dolly y dylan fueron los ultimos en salir, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, dylan miró por ultima vez a su nuevo hermanito acurrucado entre sus dos padres.

"Bienvenido a la familia darían" susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.

Unos momentos mas tarde...

Todo se volvió oscuro, no podia escuchar ni sentir nada, pero aun estaba consciente, suponia de que esto es el resultado de no existir nunca, no estar muerto, sino literalmente la nada absoluta.

O al menos esa hubiera sido la conclusión si no hubiera notado un extraño calor que se extendia por su "cuerpo", despues tuvo la sensacion de que estaba rodeado de algo sumamente acogedor.

Y de repente todos sus otros sentidos comenzaron a volver, de inmediato empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, "pero ¿que demonios?" Pensó, una vez que pudo ver perfectamente pudo notar un que estaba rodeado de lo que podria ser un animal, blanco con manchas negras, "¿donde estoy?"

Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse un techo de madera, "estó... parece una casa", nesesitaba explorar para buscar respuestas, trepó aquel "animal" hasta poder divisar bien donde estaba, parecia un armario en donde guardarias toda clase de cosas que solo usarias una vez al año.

Luego se lanzó hacia el suelo golpeandoze ligeramente la cabeza. "Auch, demonios" pensó.

El ligero sonar del golpe y la presencia de movimiento estaban despertando lentamente a delilah y doug

El cachorrito trato de ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible, por alguna extraña razon sus extremidades estaban muy debiles como para poder levantarse, todo lo que pudo hacer fue arrastrarse hacia la puerta

"un momento", ¿o todo era muy grande?, ¿o él era más pequeño de lo normal?, ¿en que momento se encogió tanto? ¿o cuando todo se volvió tan grande? Trató de ponerse en 2 patas para así asimilar su situacion actual y dificilmente lo logró.

"Tengo que ordenarlo todo, primero viajé en el tiempo 3 años al pasado, luego hice que mis padres se separaran y como consecuencia yo nunca nací, literalmente fui borrado de la existencia, no deberia estar aquí, ¿y donde es aquí?" Pensó, luego se dió cuenta de algo que lo inquietó bastante, sus brazos eran totalmente blancos y un poco peludos. "Oh santo dios"

Se miró sus propias manos para descubrir que eran realmente patas de lo que podria decir eran de un perro, luego rapidamente miró su propio cuerpo, era tan blanco como sus propias manos, la unica conclusión que saco fue que fuera lo que fuese, ya no era un humano. "¿que esta pansando aqui?"

Delilah y doug ya estaban completamente despiertos, juntos vieron a su bebe parado en frente de la puerta, doug se levanto para poder llevar a su hijo devuelta al lado de su madre.

"Parece que eres mas enérgico de lo que imaginé" dijo doug acercandose a darían

El cachorro se volteó para poder ver a un perro realmente grande acercandose a él.

"Ahhhh" gritó el cachorro alejandose de espaldas hacia la puerta.

"Espera ¿que?" Dijo doug, mientras veia a su hijo de espaldas contra la puerta, él estaba temblando de miedo hacia esa criatura, "¡pero que $%@#da esta pasando aqui!" pensó como si estuviera gritando.

"Doug lo asustaste" regañó delilah a doug.

"no es mi culpa" protestó doug "no sabia que nuestro bebé seria tan asustadiso".

Delilah se acerco a su cachorrito aun temblando de miedo, sin embargo, él se calmó un poco dejando que su madre lo levantara

"Aww ven aqui mi pequeño cachorrito" dijo delilah tratando de calmar a su pequeño.

"Espera un momento" el pequeño cachorro recien nacido trató de unir las piezas, "¿darían?, ¿cachorrito?, ¿bebé?, acabo de volver a nacer", ya tenia la respuesta, "Mi alma debió encontrar otro cuerpo, acabo de reencarnar"

Darían ya se habia calmado mientras delilah lo abrazaba y lo acariciaba "eso es" dijo delilah.

"Lo siento" dijo doug acercandose a darían, él solo lo miró con indiferencia, lo cual le pareció extraño, ninguno de sus cachorros habia reaccionado así.

"Está bien" dijo delilah mientras bostezaba, "creo que deberiamos salir de aqui" a doug le emocionaba la idea

"Ya es hora de presentarte a la familia darían" dijo abriendo la puerta.

Delilah y doug salieron del armario, en su mayoria era una linda casa, incluso parecia más grande que su antigua casa.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, darían pudo notar que habia varios cuadros de cachorros de dálmata en la pared en donde solo unos pocos destacaban, el resto eran todos iguales con la misma expresion, lo más creible en ese momento era aque se trataba de la mismo cachorro, de no ser lo porque las manchas de cada uno eran diferentes, lo cual llevó a una conclusión totalmente imposible, el vientre de un dalmata no puede conce1bir tantos cachorros, ¿cierto?.

¿cierto?...

Pero al llegar a la sala de estár descubrío que su teoria no estaba tan erronea. En la sala no habia al menos una, sino que varias decenas de cachorros de dálmata corriendo y jugando por el lugar, "oh por dios" pensó darían, "¿de donde salieron todos estos perros?".

Una vez que los padres entraron con su pequeño hijo, todos se percataron de su presencia.

"Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa" todos los cachorros se abalanzaron sobre él, ahora darían sabia que no solo se veian iguales, tambien actuaban de la misma forma.

"amo mi pila de cachorros" rió doug, dalilah tambien soltó una risita.

"Hola mamá, hola papá" saludaron otros dos cachorros, estos eran más mayores que sus hermanos.

"¿durmieron bien?" Dijo el cachorro mayor, luego notó que su madre cargaba a su hermanito.

"Si" dijo delilah, "lastima que "alguien" le dio un pequeño susto a nuestro bebé" miró a doug aun arrepentido.

"Ya dije que lo sentía" dijo doug mirando a darían, "yo solo me acerqué y cuando volteó se asustó de mi, yo no doy miedo ¿verdad?"

"ay por favor, quien no se asustaria con un perro de 8 veces tu tamaño acercandote por la espalda, por cosas como esa clifford fue considerado amenaza mundial" pensó darían que miró a doug con enfado, él sintío su mirada y fue claramente una señal de disgusto de su hijo a lo que sus orejas bajaron, "de verdaď lo siento" dijo doug con su cara practicamente cerca de la de darían, lo cual eso le molestó bastante.

"En cuanto me dejen solo, voy a reconstruir mi maquina del tiempo solo en caso de tener que hacer lo mismo, pero con estos dos" pensó recordando la separación de sus antiguos padres, de alguna manera pensaba en la posibilidad de que su "familia" fuera igual o peor que los griffin.

"¿Puedo sostener a darían, mamá?" Dijo la cachorra con sus patas extendidas.

"Esta bien pero sé cuidadosa" dijo delilah dandole a darían en sus patas,

Los dos hermanos mayores vieron con ternura a su nuevo hermanito, "awww" dijeron ambos, "no crees que se parece a mi"

Dijo el hermano, "por supuesto que no" dijo su hermana, "al menos no tiene una cara como si estuviera al revés".

"¡Oye!" Dijo su hermano ofendido, mientras ella se reia, darían tambien se río llamando la atencion de todos, parecia que su hermanito habia entendido el chiste.

"no se quien es esta chica, pero me agrada" pensó darían.

"Darían, ellos son tus hermanos mayores dylan y dolly" dijo doug presentando a sus dos hijos.

"Hermanos ¿eh?" Pensó darían, "bueno, creo que ya es momento de presentarme, solo actua casual stewie y deja que lo mejor de ti salga a la luz"

Darían habló solo unos balbuceos a dolly, luego se trató tocó la garganta para ver si algo andaba mal, por supuesto que algo andaba mal, trato de hablar una vez más, y otra, y otra vez, pero nada. Las palabras que queria decir salian como balbuceos de un simple bebé.

"N-no, no puedo hablar" pensó, a los demas tampoco pasó desapercibido, ni si quiera dorothy hablaba tanto, ningun cachorro recien nacido pudiera siquiera manifestar algun sonido parecido a palabras, esto sin duda sorprendió a todos.

"¿él está..." dijo delilah, "¿hablando?" doug continuó. Ellos eran los que más estaban sorprendidos.

"Ehh, eso parece" dijo dylan algo inquietado.

Darían realmente no lo entendia, ¿como era posible si en su antigua vida él podia hablar aun despues de nacer, pero aqui no?, ¿que era diferente esta vez?, ¿cual es el factor que no le permite expresarse?.

Dolly veia a darían un poco inquieto al igual que dylan, no podia evitar que algo andaba mal con él.

"¿pasa algo?" Preguntó dylan, todo lo que pudo hacer darían es afrontar el hecho de que por alguna razón no podia hablar.

"Quizas quiere que lo deje caminar" dijo dolly dejando a darían en el suelo. Una vez ahí, darían hizo otro intento para poder moverse, logró ponerse en cuatro patas, pero al momento de intentar caminar se derrumbó.

"Parece que tambien soy más debil en este cuerpo" pensó darían, aun asi sus padres no podian creerlo, su hijo podia ponerse de pie sin nesecidad de ayuda momentos despues de nacer, sus otros cachorros habian conseguido algo similar dias despues.

"No lo puedo creer, casi da sus primeros pasos, y solo a un par de horas de nacer" dijo dolly impresionada volviendo a cargar a su hermanito, "tu tienes que ser un caso especial hermanito"

A darían le gustaba esa palabra, "especial", totalmente por encima de alguien más, alguien unico en la vida de otros, algo que pasó por alto en su antigua vida. Empezó a mover la cola instintivamente al escuchar esa palabra, a dolly le alegró que su hermanito estuviera feliz con su hermana mayor.

"Por supuesto que él es especial" dijo doug totalmente confiado, "es parte de la familia dálmata" dijo abrazando a su esposa y de pronto se acordó de algo muy importante.

"Espera un momento, aun tenemos que presentarle al resto de la famila"

"¿Puedo hacerlo yo?" Dijo dolly a su papá, sus ojos practicamente brillaban en su emoción, queria ser ella a quien le otorgaran ese deber.

"Solo si tu hermano te acompaña" dijo delilah, esto frustó a dolly, nunca le gustaba que su hermano se entrometiera en sus asuntos, pero suponia que es tanto hermano de dylan como de ella.

Dylan miró confiado a su hermana, el tambien queria enseñarle a su hermanito su nueva familia, aun si era con la molesta de su hermana.

"Van a tardar un largo rato" dijo doug mirando a sus hijos sobre él, "despues de todo estos pequeños son 97"

"¿97? ¿y todos son hermanos?" Pensó darían pasmado, ¿cual era la probabilidad de que una pareja de perros como cualquiera tuviera esa cantidad de hijos?, dios, ni siquiera podia explicar biologicamente como nadie habia sufrido serias consecuencias al nacer debido a un parto tan insano, peor aun, como la mayoria eran casi identicos lo mas probable era que todos habian nacido a la vez, darían se fijó en sus padres mientras sus hijos jugeteaban sobre ellos, "¿y a ustedes que demonios les pasa?, genial, soy hijo de una perra de ambos sentidos y un zoquete con una punteria mejor que la de kevin donado".

dylan tomó a darían y se acercó a sus hermanos, "darían, estos son...".

esto se volverá largo, asi que nos saltaremos esta parte.

"y por ultimo este es dakota" dylan terminó de nombrar y de señalar a sus hermanos, darían por mas atención que prestara no podia recordar ni siquiera los nombres que dijo al empezar, eran tantos que si buscara en google "nombres que empiezen con d"

estarían todos, además que praticamente eran iguales a excepción de las manchas, de alguna manera si se las arreglaran para aprender a camuflarse como las cebras sería un punto a favor.

no obstante...

"olvidaste a los demás" dolly habló detrás de él.

"oh, es verdad" dijo dylan sorprendido, habia olvidado a sus mas particulares hermanos.

"¿¡que!?, los de-", a darían no estaba contento para nada, literalmente el cuento se contaba solo, todos eran el mismo cachorro en cuerpo y comportamiento, no nesesitaba más que nombres que olvidaria al cabo de unos segundos.

darían soltó un suspiro enojado, "bien, acabemos con ésto rapido" pensó como si no tuviera otra opción, (y no la tenia), dolly vió el comportamiento de su hermanito y tenia claro que no habia captado nada y por supuesto no lo culpaba, a ella tambien le fue dificil saber quien es quien, aun con el tiempo de ventaja que se le dió.

dolly se acercó a darían a su oreja, "descuida, dejamos lo mejor para el final" susurró a darían tratando de que ninguno de sus hermanos que estaban en la sala lo oyera y se sintiera ofendido.

"mas vale que si" pensó darían viendo a dolly con ojos entrecerrados, ella al mirarlo ya habia captado el mensaje sin uso de palabras.

"papá, mamá, si no les importa, vamos a llevar a darían con los demás" dijo dolly a sus padres cubiertos de cachorros, delilah se quitó a uno de su cara y lo bajó al suelo.

"está bien, pero tengan cuidado con él" dijo delilah sosteniendo a 5 cachorros en sus brazos.

dolly y dylan sosteniendo a darían fueron la cocina, una vez abierto la puerta, un cachorro poco más grande que sus otros hermanos estaba reparando lo que a simple vista era una manguera conectada a un acordeón y en la parte superior un tubo conectado a un embudo, "espera ¿que es eso?" pensó darían, dylan y dolly se acercaron hacia el cachorro con un destornillador desarmando el acordeón.

"hola dawkins, ¿que haces?" dijo dolly mirándolo, el cachorro se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteó a sus hermanos mayores,

"oh, hola dolly, estoy arreglando la maquina de alimentos" dijo dawkins soltando el destornillador de la boca.

"¿no que ya lo habias arreglado la semana pasada? preguntó dylan, dawkins volvió fijarse en el acordeón, "eso fue el compresor principal, ahora por alguna extraña razón el acordeon introduce valores erroneos que causan que la presión sea mayor a la ajustada".

"genial, ¿y eso que quiere decir?" dijo dolly sin entender lo que dijo dawkins.

"significa que lo que sea que sale disparado de esa cosa, lo hace mas fuerte de lo normal" darían pensó mientras miraba a su hermana como si estuviera corrigiendolo, dawkins miró a dolly con el ceño fruncido con una ceja levantada, "significa que las croquetas salen disparadas mas fuerte de lo normal" dijo mientras cerraba el panel del acordeón.

"espera ¿ese es?" de inmediato dawkins se percató de darían en los brazos de dylan, por lo que se hacercó a él.

"sip, dolly y yo estamos presentando a nuestro nuevo hermanito a todos" dijo dylan hacercando un poco a darían hacia dawkins.

"awww, ¿como estás pequeño?" pregunto dawkins hacercandose para ver bien a su hermanito recien nacido.

"absolutamente aburrido" dijo darían en respuesta, pero todos lo que oyeron fueron los mismos balbuceos de siempre.

"oh ¿que dijiste? ¿que soy el mejor inventor de la historia?" dijo dawkins orgulloso, dolly estaba conteniendo la risa, a darían tambien le habia causado gracia.

"¿que?, eres lo mas lejano a un inventor, esto es de aficionados" pensó darían mirando la maquina de alimentos, dolly estaba a punto de estallar de la risa, dylan y dawkins se fijaron en ella, "¿que es tan gracioso dolly?", dijo dawkins mirando a dolly un poco ofendido.

dolly se rió por unos segundos y tal como empezó, desaparció, "desde cuando eres tan orgulloso dawkins, eso fue más una broma que otra cosa" dijo dolly, miró a darían que tambien se estaba riendo, "incluso darían tambien piensa así" concluyó riendo un poco más.

"ja ja, riete si quieres, no diras eso cuando este muchacho crezca y se convierta en mi aprendiz" dijo dawkins casi mas orgulloso que antes, ahora dylan tambien se estaba riendo, "¿que?" dijeron los hermanos mayores mientras se reian, incluso darían pensó lo mismo que dijeron.

"solo piensen en esto, cuando darían crezca, y vea todo lo genial que he inventado, querrá ser el aprendiz de un super genio inventor" dijo dawkins mirando hacia al techo, con los ojos brillantes, "dawkins y darían, inventores prodigios"

"ay ajá hermano", dijo dolly rompiendo la fantasia de su hermano, "sigue soñando hermanito, tal vez si lo deseas lo suficiente se vuelva realidad, lo digo por ti, no por él" dijo riendose un poco, dawkins gruño con eso ultimo.

"sabes que, si quiero ser tu aprendiz" pensó darían, mirandolo a él y a la maquina, "oye una pregunta, ¿alguna vez creaste un rayo encogedor?, ¿no?, ¿una maquina del tiempo?, ¿un teletransportador?, ¿un control universal?, ¿siquiera al menos construiste una pistola laser?"

dawkins tomó una bolsa de croquetas para perros y la vació dentro del embudo, presionó las teclas superiores del acordeón y un sonido parecido a un motor comenzó a sonar, de la mangera las croquetas salieron disparadas a toda velocidad, una vez que dawkins supo que algo todavia andaba mal, la apagó, "quizas nesesita algunos ajustes más" dijo dawkins tomando de nuevo el destornillador.

"¿me estas diciendo que yo sea tu aprendiz solo por que creaste una maquina que puede ser remplazada con, no lo se, la simple acción de vaciar la bolsa dentro del plato?" darían pensó, sin duda llegó a la conclusión de que fuera lo que creara, no sería algo mas sorprendente de lo que habia creado en su vida anterior.

"esta bien, nosotros seguimos con lo nuestro, adios, dijo dolly y ella con dylan y darían se fueron cerrando la puerta, "ya verá quien es el inventor y quien el aprendiz" pensó darían mirando hacia la puerta.

dolly y dylan se dirigieron a uno de los pisos superiores y entraron en una habitación casi vacia, lo unico que habia era unas pequeñas alfombras, una pelota de pilates, algunas velas aromaticas, zafus de meditación y un bonsai en una maceta.

En una esquina de la habitación habia una pequeña capsula de madera con un hueco en él, dentro habia un cachorro cuyos colores blanco y negro en su cara tenian un gran parecido al simbolo yin-yang.

"hola deepak" dijo dolly, el cachorro estaba en la posicion de loto cuando su hermana mayor llamó su atención, tomo unos segundos para que despertara de su meditación, "oh, hola dolly" respondió deepak, "veo que darían viene con ustedes" dijo con un tono calmado.

"darían queria conocerte, deepak" dijo dylan, extendiendo los brazos para que deepak observara bien a su nuevo hermanito.

"ni siquiera sabia que existia" pensó darían, deepak se acercó hacia él, lo cual pareció agradarle un poco.

"dicen que la presencia de un bebe ayuda a adoptar una mentalidad más calmada y cuidadosa" dijo deepak tomando a darían en sus brazos.

"¿quien dice eso?" pensó darían mirando a deepak a los ojos, al cabo de unos segundos devolvió a darían a los brazos de dylan.

"justo ahora estaba empezando mi meditación de la tarde" dijo deepak volviendo su posición original, "necesito mi mente en mi mejor forma para así fortalezer mi control emocioNAAAALL".

deepak se asustó mientras hablaba, la causa era una corneta que sonó muy fuerte detrás de deepak haciendolo saltar.

unas risas se escucharon detras del hueco de deepak, solo con escucharla dylan ya sabia de quienes se trataban, "muy bien, dizzi, deede, salgan de ahí" dijo dylan, dos cachorros un poco más pequeños que deepak, salieron de su escondite, estaban riendose a carcajadas.

"que creen que estan haciendo ustedes dos" regaño dylan, "saben que deepak pierde la calma facilmente"

"y-yo no perdí la calma, aun sigo calmado, mirenme, soy el perro mas calmado del mundo" dijo deepak sin engañar a nadie, se veia alterado y muy estresado en ese momento, "solo debo empezar de cero otra vez, ¿que podria salir mal?" deepak parecia cada vez más intranquilo sin que nada pasara.

"creo, creo que no está bien, ¿le pasa a esto menudo?" pensó darían mirando volteandose a ver a dylan.

"¿de donde sacaron ésto?" preguntó dylan quitandole la corneta a deede, él no recordaba haber conseguido algo asi.

"fueron los dimitri", dijo deede, "la idea fue de ellos", dijo dizzi.

dylan y dolly, escucharon unas pequeñas risas afuera de la habitación, obviamente los hermanos mayores no nesesitaban escuchar más, "dolly, sostén a darían un segundo" dijo dylan entregando a su hermanito a los brazos, "en cuanto a ustedes dos, vayan a jugar a otro lado" regañó mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta.

deede y dizzi salieron del cuarto en cuanto dylan lo ordenó y él salió con ellos, "muy bien deepak, creo que te dejaremos solo por el resto de la tarde", dijo dolly mirando a deepak en su posición original contando del 1 al 100 lo más rapido que pudo.

"se que esto puede sonar controversial pero, ¿no tienen pastillas antiestrés para este tipo?, porque no creo que vaya a salir de este estado pronto" pensó darían al ver a deepak.

"adiós" se despidió dolly cerrando la puerta de deepak, a su derecha dylan estaba hablando con 3 cachorros casi iguales, las principales diferencias entre ellos eran unas cadenas de oro en sus pechos con los números 1, 2 y 3 en orden, y la cantidad de manchas blancas en sus orejas izquierdas concordando con el número de su cadena.

"y bien, ¿que excusa tienen esta vez?" dijo dylan, "¿por que mandaron a deede y dizzi a molestar a deepak?"

"solo queriamos..."dijo dimitri 1, se calló unos segundos para ver sus dos hermanos que estaban a punto de reirse, "sacarle el mantra del susto", los 3 cachorros empezaron a reirse con esto ultimo.

"ugh, ¿que demonios fue ese chiste?" pensó darían, "es como si estuvieran imitando a

jordi lp y lo estuvieran haciendo bien".

"esto no es gracioso, por su culpa deepak esta más alterado que nunca" dijo dylan regañandolos.

"¡ESTOY TOTALMENTE CALMADO!" gritó deepak del otro lado de la habitacion.

"¿lo ven?" dijo dylan apuntando su derecha.

"saben, si lo piensan bien, las pastillas no sería una mala idea a tener en mente", pensó darían.

"es todo, se lo diré a mamá" dijo dylan dandole la espalda a los tres dimitris, sus pasos fueron obstaculizados por los hermanos sujentandole las patas, "por favor a mama no" dijeron los dimitris, "no se lo digas, haremos lo que sea" dijo dimitri 2.

dylan sonrió con ésto ultimo, ironicamente habia pensado en algo en caso de que se presentara una oportunidad como esta, pero con darían a su cuidado, la situacion era diferente, no obstante... "¿asi que lo que sea? ¿eh?" dijo con cambiando su tono

"bien hecho número dos" pensó darían con tono burlesco, los otros dos dimitris miraron a dimitri dos totalmente disgustados, ¿en que lo habian metido?, dolly ya sabia más o menos a donde se dirigía dylan con ellos tres.

"esta bien ustedes tres" dijo dylan, "suerte para ustedes que tengo algo en mente ahora mismo"

los tres dimitris gimieron en rechazo en lo que dylan podria tenerles preparado, "verán, yo y dolly estamos presentando mejor a darían a todo el mundo, y como ustedes sabrán, siempre queda algo que limpiar cuando ciertos cachorros están activos, y como yo estoy ocupado, estoy muy seguro de que ustedes "voluntareamente" le quitarían esa carga a su maravilloso hermano mayor".

"awww" dijeron los 3 dimitris antes de abandonar la sala.

"recuerdame nunca decirte "haré lo que sea", dijo dolly acercandose a dylan con darían en sus brazos, "muy bien, ¿cuantos llevamos hasta ahora?", dijo dylan tratando de hacer un recuento.

"dawkins, deepak, deede, dizzi, y dimitri 1, 2 y 3". dijo dolly contando con sus patas.

"ahh, por eso los números" pensó darían, "ahora que lo pienso mejor, no me molestaria tener un gemelo fisicamente identico".

"y bien, ¿quien sigue ahora?" dijo dolly devolviendo a darían a los brazos de dylan, él ya tenia una idea con quien o mejor dicho, quienes podrian seguir,"¿las trillisas iban a filmar algo hoy?" preguntó.

"creo que hoy están libres" dijo dolly, "creo que están en el baño probando un nuevo producto de belleza, o eso creo".

"como siempre" dijo dylan rodando sus ojos.

los 3 bajaron en dirección al baño, una vez allí encontraron a tres cachorras de dalmata identicas al igual que los dimitri, pero esta vez los diferenciaban las placas de sus collares rosados, un collar era de placa de diamante, otra de corazón, y la ultima un circulo con una cruz en medio.

las tres estaban mirandose al espejo mientras se ponian una especie crema dorada en sus rostros, "creo que esta crema..." dijo la cachorra del collar con placas de corazón, "de hidratación y lubricante celular..." continuó la de collar de diamante, "es la definitiva" terminó la de collar de perla.

"que onda, triple d" dijo dolly con un tono sarcastico, las tres miraron a sus hermanos mayores y a su pequeño hermanito.

"oh, hola hermana" dijo la cachorra de collar de corazón, "¿que haces aqui?" preguntó la de collar de diamante, al fijarse bien en dylan, vieron que llevaba consigo a darían en sus brazos, "¿por que están trayendo a darían aqui? preguntó la de collar de perla cuando las tres se acercaron para verlo.

"enseñandole la familia" dijo dylan entregandoles a darían en sus brazos.

"awww" dijeron las tres trillisas, los ojos se les iluminaron al ver a su adorable hermanito entre sus brazos.

"es muy lindo" dijo destiny, "es muy adorable" dijo dalas, "es tan..." dijo deja vú incompletamente.

"precioso" dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, darían, empezó a mover la cola al recibir los halagos de las trillisas, "oh por favor chicas basta, no me hagan sonrojarme", pensó darían sujetando sus mejillas escondiendo un suave rubor rosa en ellos, las trillisas al igual que dylan y dolly notaron este detalle, lo cual les pareció sumamente adorable.

"no puedo esperar para que se haga mayor", dijo destiny entregando a darían a los brazos de dylan, "mientras la triple d, este aqui..." dijo dalas, " nos encargaremos de sacar su belleza a relucir siempre" deja vú terminó la frase.

"y con un poco de talento..." dijeron dalas y deja vú juntas, "se convertirá en un actor famoso..." continuó destiny, "como nosotras" terminaron las tres juntas haciendo una pose.

"no lo puedo creer, soy el hermano de tres actrizes, excelente, el impulso que necesitaba está aqui", darían pensó emocionado por el comentario de las trillisas, en su vida anterior como griffin no solo tenia algo experiencia frente a cámaras, si no que era practicamente un maestro del disfraz y sabia perfectamente como entrar en su personaje, sin duda la palabra "talento" quedaba corto en él.

"esperen un momento triple d" dolly tomó la palabra, "no crean que algo así pueda suceder, dawkins tambien pensó en que en el futuro darían sería su "aprendiz"".

"ehh, yo no creeria eso si fuera tu" dijo destiny apuntando a darían en los brazos de dylan tratando de llamar la atención de dolly.

"oye oye oye, espera un segundo" trató de decir darían pero los balbuceos se repitieron, todo lo que pudo hacer en ese momento es pensar como si estuviera hablandole, "no hay que saltar conclusiones tan rapido, quizas esto pueda ser una gran oportunidad, digo, actuar frente a cámaras si bien es dificil, podria manejarlo incluso mejor que ellas" darían se volteó a ver a las trillisas y soltó una risa nerviosa, "por favor no le hagan caso, es obvio que envidia su exito y su brillante futuro por delante".

"muy bien, destiny, dallas, deja vú, tenemos que seguir con el recorrido", dijo dylan listo para irse, dolly lo siguio por detras, "darían", dijo destiny alzando la voz, "si algún dia nesesitas un cambio de imagen...", "solo llamanos", continuó dallas, "y consideralo hecho" terminó deja vú.

"destiny, dallas y deja vú, me agradan, en especial su nombre de grupo, "triple d"", darían estaba feliz por conocerlas, no le sería dificil encajar con ellas, incluso el hecho de que a veces pareciera más chica que chico, jugaba en su favor.

"sabes dolly, voy a llevar a darían a la casa del arbol, para que conozca una o dos cosas de su hermano mayor" dijo dylan saliendo al patio trasero, ya que habia conocido las diferentes personalidades de su familia, no estaria mal si le mostrara quien es en verdad dylan dálmata, a dolly le digustó un poco la idea, la casa del arbol era más el terreno de dylan.

"yo paso, mejor veré si mamá y papá estan bien" dijo dolly entrando de nuevo a la casa, ahora dependia de dylan terminar el trabajo.

"bueno darían, creo que solo somos tu y yo"

dijo dylan mirandolo a los ojos "ahora verás lo genial que es tu hermano mayor". dijo dylan mientras caminaba hacia la casa del arbol, sin darse cuenta, dylan tropezó con un agujero en el suelo, eso hizo que soltara a darían por un segundo para luego sujetarlo con fuerza, aun si ambos cayeron la fuerza de la caida la recibió dylan en su totalidad, "darían ¿estas bien?" dijo dylan preguntó preocupado, darían no parecia verse lastimado por lo que dylan suspiró de alivio.

"si estoy bien, gracias por no arrojarme" pensó darían, dylan al fijarse bien en el patio trasero pudo ver que esta llenos de agujeros algunos mas grandes que otros.

"dylan ¿viste mi pelota de tenis preferida?, dijo un cachorro saliendo de uno de los agujeros, además de las singulares manchas de un dálmata, este cachorro tenia unas manchas de barro por su cuerpo y unas caracteristicas cejas que estaban unidas entre ellas.

"¿diesel?, ¿que estas haciendo con estos hoyos?, preguntó dylan, diesel se

quedó callado unos segundos, "¿que hoyos?" contestó mirando a dylan con ojos perdidos.

"con todos estos y con el que darían y yo tropezamos" dijo dylan mostrandole la cantidad de hoyos en el jardin, pero diesel aun no comprendia nada.

"espera, tu y darían hicieron hoyos, a darían le gusta escavar" dijo diesel emocionandose un poco ante la posibilidad de que su hermanito compartiera sus gustos, dylan golpeó su cara con la palma de su pata en reacción a su repuesta.

"no diesel, fuiste tu quien hizo cavó todos estos hoyos" dijo dylan tratando de razonar con diesel, aunque no muchas veces se puede lograr.

"oh, es cierto, ¿y para que?" dijo diesel aun con la mirada perdida.

"¿no estabas buscando tu pelota?" dijo dylan golpeandose otra vez, "oh si, ¿la has visto? dijo diesel volviendo a cavar en el agujero donde estaba.

"no" dijo dylan que lo miraba mientras estaba cavando otra vez, a darían no le gustaba para nada este tipo, aun si parecia ser un genio en comparación a peter, su estupidez le recordaba la razón principal por lo cual que evitó su propio nacimiento.

"¿podemos ir a tu casa del arbol de una vez?, es obvio que no entiende incluso sus propios pensamientos" pensó darían tratando de llamar la atención de dylan, al ver a darían un poco molesto por la presencia de diesel supo que debia hacer.

"muy bien diesel, yo y darían nos vamos de aqui" dijo dylan dando unos pasos hacia atrás, "no hay problema dylan, la encontraré en un momento, despues de todo me llaman diesel por una cosa" dijo diesel desde su agujero en la tierra.

"¿por que creiste que eras un motor y empezaste a beber gasolina en vez de leche materna?, porque si es así explicaria mucho"

pensó darían mientras se alejaba del cachorro, se fijó en dylan tratando mentalmente mandarle un ultimo mensaje "oye hazme un favor y no me vuelvas a acercar a él".

no muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba en un arbol una casa azul sobre una plataforma de madera y en su tronco habian tablas que servian de escaleras, tal vez no lo parecia pero dylan estaba emocionado, su hermanito conocería todas las cosas geniales que su hermano mayor tenia y hacia todo el tiempo.

pero al acercarse a la casa del arbol, dylan noto algo extraño,"¿eh?" dijo dylan, desde la casa se escuchaba ligeramente una musica desde lo mas alto, solo habia un cachorro que a donde iba la musica lo acompañaba sin importar donde estuviera.

al entrar a la casa del arbol, dylan fue hacia el segundo piso y efectivamente su casa del arbol no estaba desolada como de costumbre, sino que en ella se encontraba dos cachorros, uno con un collar rojo y audifonos del mismo color y otro cachorro que además de sus manchas de dálmata tenia manchas de pintura de distintos colores por todo su cuerpo.

"¿dj?, ¿da vinci?, ¿que estan haciendo aquí?" dylan llamó su atención con su hermanito en brazos.

da vinci estaba dibujando unos bocetos en un cuaderno recostado sobre una de las almohadas, mientras que dj estaba con su teclado y unos parlantes pequeños, ambos cachorros se fijaron en su hermano mayor.

"perdon dylan, solo estaba trabajando en algunas ideas para un mural con tematica espacial" dijo da vinci levantandose y enseñandole a dylan alguno de sus bocetos, eran unas estrellas dibujadas en constelaciones y con la luna llena en su centro, al igual que otros diversos astros y cuerpos celestes.

"tu casa del arbol siempre tuvo buena acustica, asi que tenia que aprovechar" dijo dj sacandose sus audifonos y pausando la musica que emitian los pequeños parlantes.

"espera, ¿si ellos son fanaticos de..." darían pensó un momento antes de reformular su pregunta, "¿se llamaba dj antes o despues de dedicarse a la musica? ¿y lo mismo va para da vinci?" darían miró a su hermano mayor, dj y da vinci se fijaron en los brazos de dylan y se percataron de la presencia de darían.

"un momento ¿ese no es?" dijo dj acercandose a darían junto a da vinci, "es darían, dylan ¿que estas haciendo con él aqui? preguntó da vinci, desde el punto en que lo vieron por primera vez, no tuvieron una buena perspectiva de él.

"darían despertó y quise mostrarle la casa, incluyendo mi casa del arbol" dijo dylan mirando a su hermanito en brazos, darían miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación, el piso estaba practicamente cubierto de almohadas de colores, en las paredes habian pinturas de estrellas, planetas y algunas constelaciones y del techo colgaban algunas estrellas y lunas atados a distintas cuerdas, lo que mas destacaba era un telescopio que estaba fijado en la unica ventana que habia.

"vaya, esto no esta nada mal, creo que puedo decir con certeza que es un astrónomo por afición". pensó darían respecto a la casa del arbol.

"dylan, ¿puedo sostener a darían por un momento?, preguntó da vinci extendiendo sus brazos para poder sostener a su hermanito.

"bien, solo ten cuidado con él ¿bien?" dijo dylan entregando a darían en los brazos de da vinci, ella y dj lo observaron con lindura en sus ojos, era casi tan dulce y lindo como otra cachorrita que conocia, dylan tambien pensaba eso.

"saben, ¿que opinarian si cuando creciera, le enseñara a hacer arte como yo?, dibujar en una pared por horas puede ser algo solitario si lo piensas bien" dijo da vinci mirando a darían, la verdad le gustaria que alguien de su familia compartiera su misma pasión.

"¿por que tengo la sensación de que no conoce la palabra "bandalismo"?" pensó darían en respuesta a lo que dijo, "te aviso que si voy a hacer eso, dejaré mi mensaje muuuuuy en claro", solo digamos que darían tenia demasiadas cosas que expresar sobre la sociedad que un muro no sería suficiente.

"muy bien, yo me voy de aqui, tengo que terminar unos temas (musicales) pendientes e iniciar otros nuevos" dijo dj mientras bajaba de la casa del arbol, dylan se dió cuenta de que dj dejó atrás su teclado y parlantes.

"olvidaste tus cosas" dylan alzó la voz para que lo oyera, "volveré por ellas después" respondió dj con el mismo volumen de voz.

"sabes que, yo tambien me iré" dijo da vinci entregando de nuevo a darían en los brazos de dylan, " mejor voy a empezar el mural lo antes que pueda" dijo mientras ella también salía de la casa.

despues un tiempo, dylan y darían se percataron de que estaban totalmente solos, justo lo que dylan buscaba, la oportunidad de explicarle a darían quien era realmente dylan dálmata.

"y bien darían, que te parece, mira todas las estrellas y constelaciones que hay" dijo dylan enseñandole todas las estrellas pintadas y estrellas colgando que habia,

"por supuesto, hay más de las que te puedas imaginar".

dylan estaba realmente feliz por compartir su tiempo con su nuevo hermanito, incluso mientras pensaba, en que más podria mostrarle, se le ocurrió una idea.

"oye, tal vez una noche podriamos pasarla viendo las estrellas juntos".

"mmm, no estaria mal, no será igual de desastrozo que pasé en el planetario".

flashback: en algún lugar de quahog, un grupo de niños en el planetario estaban listo para que empezara la funcion, "bien niños, estamos listos para iniciar nuestro viaje espacial con un extraterrestre real" dijo el moderador a los niños en el gran escenario circular, entre todos ellos habia un bebe con overol rojo y camiseta amarilla que tenia una escopeta en sus manos sin que nadie se fijara en él, "si alguien va a dominar el mundo, voy a ser yo". dijo antes de recargar su arma.

ya en el jardin otra vez, dylan y darían caminaban devuelta a la casa, sin previo aviso algo sumamente veloz pasó en frente de ellos sin siquiera darles tiempo de reaccionar a ambos, ambos dejaron de toser cuando la nube de polvo se dispersó frente a ellos.

"¿otra más dorothy?" preguntó un cachorro no muy lejos de dylan y darían, sin embargo este cachorro ademas de tener los ojos almendrados, usaba una especie de silla de ruedas para perros ya que sus dos piernas traseras faltaban y en su lomo agarrandose del cuello del cachorro, una pequeña cachorra casi del tamaño de darían.

darían observó a la cachorrita, no sabia si era por que ahora era un perro o simplemente por que ella era adorablemente linda, (o ambas), pero de alguna manera le hizo sentir algo muy parecido que solo habia podido sentir con otras chicas en su vida pasada.

"oh por dios, es hermosa" dijo darían se emocionaba más por su presencia, dylan notó que darían empezaba a mover la cola al ver al par de cachorros divirtiendose, suponia que darían era más del tipo de delgado asi que se acercó no solo para que lograra ver a su hermanito, sino para solucionar algo que sin duda lo inquietó bastante.

"delgado, ¿que te he dicho de jugar muy agresivo con dorothy?"dijo dylan hacercandose a los dos, "ella pudo hacerse daño o incluso algo peor"

"dylan, vamos, te preocupas demasiado, sé muy bien a la velocidad que iba con dorothy, tan solo estamos jugando" dijo delgado bajando a su hermana de él que lo miró con ojos de cachorrito, dylan solo suspiró, a diferencia de "alguien" que conocia, delgado si sabia establecer limites en cuanto a lo lejos que puede llegar.

"bien, pero vé más despacio la proxima vez" dijo dylan dejandolos jugar un poco más, de inmediató dorothy se fijó en el pequeño cachorrito que dylan traia en sus brazos y sus ojos brillaron al saber de quien se trataba, y darían sabia perfectamente a quien estaba mirando.

"no puede ser, dylan bajame, bajame" trató de decir darían retorciendose en señal para que dylan lo dejara ir, dorothy se acercó a dylan, una vez ya cerca de él, empezó a saltar en ansias de ver a su hermanito ya despierto, dylan vió a dorothy emocionada por darían y él no la hizo esperar más.

"dorothy, él es darían, tu hermanito" dijo dylan bajando los brazos con darían en ellos para que dorothy pudiera verlo en mejor perspectiva, una vez que se vieron a los ojos, los dos cachorritos, una extraña felicidad les invadió a cada uno, como si de un amigo muy cercano se tratara.

"¿eh? hola, dorothy ¿no es asi? , soy ste-digo darían" dijo darían nerviosamente, no sabia que más decirle a su hermana ni como hacerlo para impresionarla, aunque no era nesesario, dorothy ya estaba completamente feliz de conocer a su nuevo hermanito. "bueno, ya que estoy aqui, eso te convierte en la nueva hermana mayor, felicidades" dijo darían intentando alargar la conversación, antes de darse cuenta de algo muy importante, "oye, creo que no puedes entender lo que digo, complicaciones de la vida, hehe, pero..." darían se vió interrumpido cuando dorothy inesperadamente asintió.

"espera un momento" darían pensaba que no podia ser posible, aun si no entendia como no podia hablar. "¿puedes entenderme?" preguntó darían a dorothy, dylan y delgado solo escucharon balbuceos, pero dorothy entendió perfectamente, llegando a asentir otra vez en respuesta.

darían volvió a pensar en una teoria que explicara el raro fenómeno, ¿porque no podia hablar correctamente? y ¿por que solo dorothy puede entenderlo?, "quizas esté relacionado con la edad" murmuró, "puede sonar algo al azar, pero parece que lo unico que puede entender a un bebé, es algo cercano o igual a un bebé, tú dorothy". le dijo a dorothy.

dorothy inclinó la cabeza en confusión, aun si entendia lo que decia, ¿de que estaba hablando?, esto tampoco pasó desapercibido por dylan y delgado, darían le hablaba y dorothy estaba escuchandolo, realmente se estaban llevando bien y ambos parecian felices en conocerse.

"los dos se estan llevando bien ¿no crees?" dijo delgado mirandolos junto dylan, "¿crees que serán como dizzi y deede?" preguntó volteandose para mirar a su hermano mayor.

"quizas" es todo lo que pudo decir dylan en respuesta, dizzi y deede tenian un gran lazo fraterno, incluso mayor que el suyo con dolly, sería dificil igualarlo.

"¡TODOS CUBRANSE AHORA!" un grito salió dentro de la casa, lo que puso en alerta a los cuatro cachorros que se voltearon donde creian era el origen del sonido.

un cachorro abrió de golpe la puerta de la casa, en vez del color caracteristico de un dálmata, él era negro con manchas blancas, y las manchas de su oreja izquierda eran morados,tambien tenia bolsas bajo los ojos y un collar de púas.

"EL APOCALIPSIS ESTÁ CERCA Y NADA NOS PODRÁ SALVAR DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN" dijo aquél cachorro, los otros cachorros ya estaban acostumbrados a su tipo de habladurias, pero el único que fue afectado fue darían y no era miedo lo que sentia, por como los demás no reaccionaron, sintió que esto pasaba a menudo.

"lo que faltaba en una familia de 100 perros, el gotico sin cordura" pensó darían con los brazos cruzados.

dylan observó a darían molesto, por lo que supuso que era la presencia de dante o el hecho de que gritara, "dante estás molestando a darían con tus dramas" resaltó dylan, dante observó a darían en sus brazos, el como lo miraba lo inquietaba.

"bienvenido al fin del mundo pequeño, donde lo que estas a punto de conocer quedara en ruinas" dijo dante con su cara realmente cerca de la de darían, al punto de que sus ojos era lo unico que podia ver.

"por amor de dios, ¿alguien podria llevarse a este loco devuelta al psiquiatrico?". ladró darían para que se alejara, siendo que dante escuchó los ladridos de su hermanito se alejó.

"¿ves?" dijo dylan, estaba claro que a darían no le agradaba en absoluto a dante, y esos ladridos lo dejaron bien claro.

"solo por él, me abstendré esta ves" dijo dante mientras se acercaba de nuevo a darían pero con más cuidado, por suerte no emitió ningun ruido pero aun mantenia su fria mirada, dante entendió el mensaje que su mirada transmitia, aún si no lo decia explicitamente, claramente le estaba diciendo "alejate de mi"

"creo que mejor me quedo por aqui", dijo dante nervioso, sin duda darían le inquietaba bastante, como si de algo malo se tratara, podia sentirlo, habia algo malvado en el ambiente. dylan claramente vió a su hermano asustado de darían, y luego recordó lo que dijo en la mañana.

"¿no seguirás pensando en eso verdad?, preguntó dylan, dante lo miró confuso, "¿exactamente en que?" preguntó dante con la cabeza inclinada.

"en lo que dijiste en la mañana" dylan cambio a una voz imitando a la de dante, "un malvado ser obsecionado con la violencia que terminaria dominando el mundo". sino fuera tan común de dante, ya hasta parecería un chiste, era ridiculo y una completa locura.

sin embargo esto no le causó gracia alguna a darían, ¿como demonios sabia de sus motivaciones y su comportamiento?, pero por otro lado era falso, las revoluciones de su violencia se reducieron con el paso del tiempo, y tambien se estaba alejando de su antiguo gran sueño, mucho antes de reencarnar, ese stewie se estaba convirtiendo en alguien mas fanatico, extravagante y amigable, pero aun quedaba una parte de su "antiguo yo" por lo cual entrecerró su mirada aun más dandole otro mensaje mental a dante, "largate" y él no tardó en captarlo por completo.

"ehhh, voy a entrar de nuevo a la casa, por si me nesesitan" luego decir esto, dante entró cerrando la puerta lo más rapido que pudo.

"siento lo de dante, asi es él" se disculpó dylan con darían, "no hay problema, pero enserio, ese perro tiene demasiados problemas", dijo darían tratando de hacer que dorothy escuchara.

"te acostumbraras, como todos los demás" dijo delgado juntó a dylan, dorothy se habia subido a la cabeza de dylan para estar más cerca de su hermanito.

darían observó bien a delgado, no sabia que decir de él, según sus ojos, parecia ser asiatico, pero no lo demostraba, y parecia que nació sin sus patas traseras y no sabia si culpar a su madre por usar su vientre como hotel de paso o simplemente no mencionar nada.

"oye, solo para que sepas, conozco un tipo llamado joe, es policia, no esta de más decir que le gustaría tener a alguien como tu de mascota, en serio" pensó darían en lo unico que pudiera decir sobre él.

"¡dylan!, ¡dylan!, ¡ya es hora!" en eso, dos cachorros aparecieron en el patio, eran dizzi y deede que llegaron corriendo desde la casa hacia su hermano mayor, "¿deede?, ¿dizzi?, ¿hora de que?" preguntó dylan a los dos cachorros, por alguna razón, ellos estaban muy emocionados.

"la entrega del collar" dijo deede agarrando el en el collar de dylan, "nuestra tradición familiar" dijo dizzi sosteniendo su propio collar, "¿recuerdas?" dijeron ambos cachorros mirando tiernamente a dylan.

por supuesto que lo recordaba, confome la familia fue creciendo se formó este nuevo ritual familiar con los miembros mas jovenes, incluyendo a dorothy.

"oh claro, ¿como pude olvidarlo?" dijo dylan golpeandose la cara, inesperadamente dorothy y delgado se emocionaron tanto como dizzi y deede.

"dorothy sube" dijo delgado acercandose aun mas a dylan, dorothy de inmediato saltó al lomo de delgado, "dorothy y yo nos adelantamos" dijo antes de entrar a la casa a toda velocidad.

"exactamente, ¿que es la entrega del collar?"

se preguntó darían, si era una tradición, entonces todos habian pasado por lo mismo, seguramente sea algo como una especie de fiesta bienvenida, ya que habia nacido hace unos momentos.

"vamos, todos los están esperando" dijo deede dirigiendose a la casa y dizzi la acompañaba, "nosotros tambien" dijo dizzi antes de que ambos cachorros se fueran entre risas dejando solos a darían y dylan.

"bueno, supongo que es hora" dijo dylan dirigiendose a la casa tambien, por dentro tambien estaba impaciente por la entrega de collar de darían.

mientras caminaban darían pensaba en los dos cachorros, "sabes algo, deede y dizzi parecen ser muy divertidos, me recuerdan a mis compañeros del preescolar".

los dos cachorros fueron a la sala de estar, allí, todos la familia dalmata estaba reunida, los dalmatas se formaron de tal forma que dejaron un hueco vacio en el centro de la sala, donde delilah, doug y dolly estaban reunidos.

"muy bien, aqui vamos" dijo dylan antes de dejar a darían en la alfombra en medio de la habitación y ubicarse al lado de su madre, ahora toda la atención estaba puesta en darían.

"pequeñas y pequeños" habló doug en voz alta, "hoy nos reunimos en este gran dia para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia dálmata".

"dylan, dolly, nos harian los honores" dijo delilah entregandoles un collar rojo con broche de hebilla metalica amarilla, dylan y dolly hicieron caso, ambos tomaron el collar.

"el collar es un simbolo en la calle dálmata 101 y en nuestra familia, al ser entregado te darás a conocer que eres parte de los nuestros" doug siguió hablando, dylan abrió el collar y él y dolly de acercaron para ponerle el collar, darían solo se quedó sentado mientras todos lo miraban impacientes para ver a darían como su nuevo hermanito oficialmente, le parecia ironico que el collar tuviera los colores rojo y amarillo, los mismos colores que solía vestir en su antigua vida.

dylan y dolly envolvieron el collar alrededor de su cuello y esperaron unos segundos para cerrarlos, ahora darían se convertiria en un hermano oficial de la famila dálmata, y el collar sería prueba de que pertenece aqui, en la calle dalmata 101. Ambos con esta idea en la cabeza, procedieron a cerrar el broche dandole asi, la bienvenida oficial a la familia dálmata.

"ahora eres uno de nosotros, darían dalmata, bienvenido a la familia" doug concluyó con la ceremonia, ahora su hijo era un dálmata, justo como sus demás cachorros.

"¡siiii!" gritaron todos los cachorros antes de rodear a su hermanito por completo, estaban saltando por todos lados y se subian entre ellos para celebrar a darían, sin duda la familia ya no era la misma con él en sus vidas.

"esto es, genial" pensó darían rodeado de sus nuevos hermanos, "ahora soy uno de ellos, esta familia me gusta, no es lo que habria querido, pero no está nada mal" darían pensó en su nueva familia mientras todos celebraban, podia ver a todos los que habia conocido y que eran diferentes entre si, dawkins, deepak, la triple d, delgado, y sobre todo dorothy y sus hermanos mayores dylan y dolly, esta familia de dálmatas lo habia aceptado como uno de los suyos y ahora...

el tambien habia aceptado su nueva familia, y le daria una oportunidad a su nueva vida.

"creo que me quedaré por aquí un muy largo tiempo".


	3. vivir como stewie

Era de madrugada en londres, faltaba al menos unos cuantos minutos antes que saliera oficialmente el sol, mientras tanto, la mayoria de su población aun dormia aguardando el despertar junto con la mañana del nuevo dia, entre ellos se encontraban 101 perros dálmatas, la mayoria cachorros, en un edificio en medio de la calle dálmatas 101 en algún lugar de dicha ciudad, pero siendo 101 los que aun seguian durmiendo, el total de la familia era de 102, lo que significa que uno se mantenia despierto esperando a los demás, el cachorro despierto no era nadie más que el miembro más joven de la familia, darían dálmata.

los padres de la gran camada estaban aun dormidos acurrucados entre si, pero entre ellos cuidaban a su bebé que habia nacido dias antes, sin darse cuenta el pequeño cachorro se escabulló a través de ellos sin ser detectado, y en un rincon con un lapiz y una pequeña libreta estaba escribiendo lo que aparentaba ser era una vitacora que escribia pasando los dias de su corta y reciente vida.

día: #14

nombre: darían dálmata

nombre real: stewie griffin.

estado actual: en espera.

fecha: desconocida.

vitacora número 1: A pasado dos semanas desde que desperté en esta casa, en una familia con el número exagerado de 102 dálmatas (incluyendome), durante mi estadía como un nuevo miembro de esta familia, me he dedicado a saber todo lo que pude de mi ubicación y mi situacion en cuanto a los perros que habitan este lugar.

no lo vas a creer, soy britanico, naci en nada más y nada menos que en el mismisimo londres, al principo creia seguir en el estado de road island, incluso creia seguir siendo americano, pero britanico, nunca, sobre todo por que nadie de aqui parece tener el acento britanico caracteristico.

esto sin duda es excelente.

además he estado haciendome notar mucho en esta familia, no por que sea el más pequeño ni por que sea recien nacido, sino por que he estado mostrando signos de dominio, independencia e inteligencia mas allá de lo que alguien a mi edad es capaz y mostrar poco o nada de lo que un bebé hace comunmente, la unica explicación que pueden encontrar es que "estoy creciendo rapido", obviamente no tienen idea de nada.

En cuanto a mi, ya soy capaz de moverme libremente aun si no es dos pies en los que acostumbraba, pero eso es lo de menos y con todo eso puedo ser capaz de interactuar con quien quiera en donde quiera, justo como dorothy.

hablando de interacción, aun no consigo emitir palabras, sin importar que trate de decir, todo lo que sale de mi boca son balbuceos sin coherencia ni sentido, siguendo la teoria de la edad, no podré decir ni siquiera mamá o papá hasta unos meses despues, esto apesta.

pero dorothy aun es la unica que puede entenderme por lo que voy a tener que conformarme con ella, lo cual no es nada malo, pienso hacer que ella y yo seamos pareja como dylan y dolly o incluso mejor que deede y dizzi.

hablando de ellos, hoy es mi primer día sin la presencia de mis padres en casa, tal parece que solo estuvieron una temporada en casa por mi culpa y eso contentó a los demás, hasta le quitaron un peso u otro a dylan y dolly con los demás cachorros, pero supongo que hoy todo volverá a la normalidad, con la unica excepción de que yo estoy aquí y suponiendo que ellos me prestarán más atención que a los otros 97 perros.

pero hoy voy a tener la oportunidad de mostrarles de lo que soy capaz de hacer, les demostraré que puedo hacer algo más que simplemente "crecer rapido", se despide darían (stewie) dálmata hasta nuevo aviso.

con esto, darían cerró la libreta y puso el lapiz dentro de ella, lo ocultó detrás de uno de los muebles de la habitación cuando vió que su madre empezó a moverse mientras dormia, estaba buscando a su hijo acurrucado entre ella y su padre.

darían sabia de esto y se apresuró a volver en su supuesta cama, una vez se acurrucó de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde dormia, su madre se tranquilizó en sueños al sentir a su bebé otra vez.

"hoy va a ser un gran dia" pensó darían antes de volver a tratar de dormir otra vez.

dos horas despues...

"bien, bien, el ultimo abrazo antes de irnos" dijo doug a la espera de sus hijos para que se abalanzaran sobre él, delilah miraba como doug estaba practicamente enterrado debajo de ellos, "muy bien, llegamos tarde a trabajar" dijo delilah haciendo que la mayoria de sus cachorros soltaran a su padre, los demás doug tuvo que quitarselos con cuidado.

"te amamos papi" dijeron todos los cachorros al ver a sus dos padres la frente de la puerta.

"yo tambien los amo" dijo doug con los ojos brillantes sobre sus cachorros, él siempre tuvo un gran apego hacia su familia, tanto que casi no habia momento en que no pensara en ella.

dylan y dolly tambien estaban allí despidiendose de sus padres, delilah antes de irse se volvió hacia ellos para decirles un ultimo mensaje, "por favor cuiden bien de darían mientras no estamos".

"pff, ¿con quien crees que estas hablando mamá?" dijo dolly con despreocupacion en su voz, "dolly y yo somos expertos en esto, todo está bajo control" terminó dylan con confianza con sigo mismo, 98 cachorros era un reto que sin duda dylan y dolly sabian como superarlo juntos, aun con sus diferencias, ellos dos eran un pareja imparable.

delilah habia sido convencida por las palabras de sus hijos mayores, y ya que ella vió con el tiempo como ellos se llevaban con los cachorros hizo que confiara que su recien nacido hijo está en buenas patas.

"muy bien nos vemos al anochecer" dijo delilah saliendo de la casa junto con doug, "adios mamá" dijeron todos los cachorros presentes antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

una vez cerrara todos los cachorros se dispersaron por toda la casa haciendo que dylan y dolly se quedaran solos.

"bien, supongo que hoy todo regresa la misma rutina de siempre" dijo dolly un poco frustrada, la temporada que estuvieron con mamá y papá en la casa gracias a darían fue despejante, incluso divertido que sus padres pasaran tiempo con ellos con todo su trabajo, ya empezaba a extrañar esos momentos de paz.

"aun así dolly, sabemos que hacer al respecto, y ahora volvemos a cuidar un bebe, y sabes la responsabilidad que eso conlleva." dijo dylan, él tenia razón, tuvieron que cuidar a los cachorros desde pequeños, no fue facil, no lo es ahora, pero pudieron con el desafio, y ahora con darían a su cuidado, sabian que hacer y que no hacer.

"si es que puedo seguir llamandolo así", dijo dolly, queria llegar a ese punto, darían es un caso especial, "digas lo que digas, no es como cualquier otro bebé que cuidamos, recuerdas cuando dirigió a los cachorros para que movieran aquél cuadro".

flashback: varios cachorros estaban sosteniendo un cuadro de un hueso en la pared para colgarlo, darían estaba dandoles indicaciones para que quedara perfectamente.

"muy bien, un poco más a la derecha" pensó darían moviendo sus manos hacia la derecha, en seguida todos los cachorros se movieron en esa dirección junto con el cuadro, sin embargo.

"no no no, ¿que están haciendo?" pensó haciendo señas con sus patas diciendo "parar", "ya traté de explicarles, se supone que debe quedar alineada entre los dos mueble y la puerta, unos centimetros de largo y será incomodo de mirar" darían balbuceo tratando de razonar con sus hermanos, una vez más, nadie le entendia.

"dizzi, ¿que rayos haces?" pensó, dizzi estaba sosteniendo la esquina inferior derecha del cuadro, se dirigió hace él para explicarle de forma que entendiera mejor que las palabras que nadie comprendia. estaba sujetando el marco inferior con ambas patas y la mayoria de su cuerpo detras del cuadro.

"dizzi, estas sosteniendo un cuadro no una mesa, lo estas haciendo mal, espalda y hombros derechos, cuerpo de lado del marco y patas a las 6 y 3 en punto", pensó darían forzando para mover el cuerpo de dizzi y así corregirlo, ahora estaba con el cuerpo de lado del cuadro sosteniendo la parte inferior y de lado del cuadro, ahora el cuadro se veia mejor inclinada que antes.

"perfecto" pensó mirando el cuadro mientras volvia a su puesto original, "muy bien, solo un poco a hacia arriba y creo que con eso bastará" pensó mientras hacia un cuadrado con sus patas para verlo en mejor perspectiva.

pero antes de que alguien hiciera algún movimiento, uno de los cachorros que sostenia una de las partes superiores del cuadro estornudó, lo cual en reacción hizo que la mayoria de los cachorros que sostenia las partes inferiores (incluyendo dizzi), perdiera el equilibrio del cuadro haciendo que cayera hacia el suelo donde afortunadamente no sufrió daños.

pero a darían esto lo enfadó, habian estado tratando de colocarlo por 2 horas sin exito y esto sucede cuando ya que casi lo tenian, se golpeo la cara con su palma en reacción a como sus hermanos lo arruinaron por completo.

"diganme, por amor de dios ¿quien fue el pen$%@ que lo hizo?" pensó darían enfurecido, ahora tenian que volver a empezar.

"dejenme ayudarles con eso" dijo dylan entrando a la habitación, al parecer habia notado el pequeño problema de los cachorros y queria ayudar, tomo el cuadro del suelo y lo colgó en la pared, para los cachorros que habian tardado 2 horas solo le costo 3 segundos a dylan colgarlo correctamente.

"espera un minuto" pensó darían volviendo a formar un cuadrado con sus patas, la posición e inclinación del cuadro era el que estaba buscando darían especificamente, "ahora ven lo que sucede cuando hacen bien el trabajo" pensó darían mirando a los cachorros.

fin del flashback.

"lo admito, darían es un cachorro completamente diferente a lo que esperaba cualquiera, pero dale una oportunidad, y quieras o no él es parte de la familia" dijo dylan tratando de convencer a su hermana, "y si esta creciendo tan rapido, puede que sea como mamá y papá en unos años".

"me gustaria ver eso" dijo dolly en tono saecastico, pero si lo que dijo era verdad, si darían estaba creciendo más rapido de lo normal, quizas cuidarlo no sea tan dificil despues de todo.

"iré a preparar el desayuno para los demás, solo trata volver a la rutina de siempre" dijo dylan antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

tiempo despues, en la mesa todos y cada unos de los cachorros estaban comiendo en sus respectivos platos de alimento, y gracias a la organizacion dylan, cada cachorro comía según su preferencia, incluyendo a cierto cachorro que habia nacido hace exactamente 2 semanas, el cual estaba comiendo croquetas especialmente para cachorros que estaban empezando a comer solidos, y su lado, una cachorrita que se hacia llamar la "más joven" antes de la llegada de su hermanito.

"oye dorothy, ¿sabes en que estaba pensando?" dijo darían hacia dorothy, quien se volteó para prestarle atención, pero aun seguia comiendo.

"debbie-may, debbie-lou y debbie-lee deberian ser el nuevo trio de la familia, lo sé, tienen personalidades separadas y no hablan mucho entre ellos, pero aun asi serían un buen equipo", dijo antes de reir nerviosamente, con lo que estaba diciendo estaba tratando de llegar al punto en pedirle en hacerse mas cercanos a partir de ahora, como verdaderos hermanos.

"oye hablando de equipo" darían se detuvo para juntar fuerzas, "¿tu eh?, ¿tienes a alguien especial?".

dorothy paró de comer para procesar a lo que acaba de preguntar, inclinó la cabeza en confusión, ¿que significaba que alguien fuera "especial"?.

darían vió la expresión de confusión en su rostro, sin palabras ella claramente estaba diciendo "¿a que te refieres?".

"quiero decir, ¿tienes a alguien con quien pasas la mayor parte del tiempo?, ¿como un mejor amigo o algo asi?"

"ohhhh" dijo dorothy al entender a lo que se referia, pues no, no habia nadie en especial, siempre jugaba o pasaba el tiempo con todos sus hermanos que podia, negando con la cabeza en respuesta.

"que bien, yo tampoco" dijo darían emocionandose por la respuesta de su hermana, la oportunidad perfecta para volverse hermanos realmente cercanos.

"quiero decir..." darían se interrumpio asi mismo, resultaba algo dificil llegar al grano en su conversación, "¿te gustaria que yo...?" era más dificil de lo que habia pensado, "¿t-te gustaria que yo fuera ese alguien especial?".

los ojos de dorothy practicamente se iluminaron en cuando darían le preguntó, ella se sentia realmente feliz al encontrar a alguien que fuera especial en su vida, alguien con el quien pueda realmente llevarse bien y formar una conexion fraterna muy fuerte.

darían se puso realmente nervioso por la reaccion por un lado estaba sumamente feliz como ella, pero por otro lado le preocupaba que haya entendido mal el mensaje, "no es nada de otro mundo, no es que si estuviera involucrado esa clase de sentimientos, quiero decir, siento mucho cariño por ti y..." darían se detuvo cuando los ojos de dorothy se iluminaron aun más y empezó a mover la cola más rapido de lo normal, esto hizo que el recien nacido se le ruborecieran debilmente las mejillas, pero aun tenia que aclararlo bien, por más dificil que sería, "q-quise de...".

pero antes de decir algo más, dorothy lo abrazó con fuerza por la inmensa felicidad que sentía en ese momento, darían no tuvo mas elección que unirse al abrazo, el tambien estaba muy feliz por la aceptación de dorothy y no habia palabras para expresar lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos dos.

"awww mira a dorothy y darían juntos" dijo dylan a su hermana que estaba a su lado, dolly inmediatamente volteó a ver a los dos cachorros que estaban abrazados el uno al otro, "awww, esos dos se quieren mucho", dijo dolly segundos antes de que se separaran.

"ya veras dorothy, seremos mejor pareja que zack y...", mientras darían hablaba, unos de los cachorros salpicó un poco de su comida en él, "¡oye ten más cuidado!" ladró volteandose hacia su supuesto hermano que lo habia ensuciado, "ugh, es una verdadera verguenza que cachorros más pequeños, ¡sean más civilizados que los mayores!" darían gritó con eso ultimo, pero que podia hacer, son animales que no conocen nada de civilización.

"sabes, para la proxima recuerdame no comer aqui" dijo darían mientras se limpiaba los restos de comida de su pelaje, "terminaré peor manchado que cualquier dálmata de la familia". dorothy soltó una risa al escuchar quejarse a su hermano menor, sin embargo darían se le ocurrió una idea con lo de "manchar".

"acabo de tener una idea" dijo darían hacia dorothy que habia vuelto a comer, "¿por que tenemos que seguir esperando nuestras manchas?, podemos hacerlas nosotros mismos" preguntó darían captando la atención de dorothy, "solo miranos dorothy, vivimos en una casa llena de perros manchados sin manchas, pues sabes algo, no seguirá siendo asi".

a dorothy le estaba interesando a donde queria llegar darían con eso, y a ella tambien le gustaria que les salieran las manchas como todos los demás antes de tiempo, "asi que propongo esto, despues del desayuno tomaré pinturas de las cosas de da vinci y nos pintaremos nuestras propias manchas".

dorothy se habia emocionado con el plan de darían, lo que iba a hacer sonaba divertido, asi que estaba con él.

"muy bien, en 10 minutos esperame en el ático, y trata de que nadie te vea ¿bien?".

10 minutos despues...

dorothy estaba impaciente en el ático esperando a su hermano menor con las cosas para su primera "travesura" juntos, pensaba que a los demás les encantaria sus nuevas manchas aun si no son reales.

darían llegó al atico con 2 pinceles y un frasco de pintura negra que habia tomado prestado de da vinci, (sin que ella supiera).

"bien dorothy, todo lo que nesesitamos está aqui, date la vuelta" dijo darían abriendo el frasco y hundiendo el pincel en la pintura, dorothy le dió la espalda a darían para que pudiera pintarle encima, sin perder tiempo darían procedió a pintar puntos de distintos tamaños en su espalda.

"ademas de puntos y manchas ¿quieres algo más?, como una oreja o alguna pata completamente negra" preguntó darían, "a mi me gustaria un ojo negro, como doki, no es por moda, simplemente digo que se veria bien".

momentos mas tarde...

la gran mayoria de los cachorros estaban jugando en el patio trasero haciendo lo que sea, persiguiendo pelotas, mordiendo juguetes de ule, saltando en el trampolin de dolly, etc.

"okay ¿lista?" preguntó darian hacia dorothy, la cual asintió en respuesta, ambos estaban listos para mostrar su nueva apariencia en publico. "muy bien, uno, dos y tres"

los dos salieron de la casa para encontrarse con sus hermanos mientras se divertian, enseñando sus nuevas y distinguidas manchas falsas, todos a quienes lograban llamar la atención observaban al par de cachorritos con la gran sorpresa de que les habian salido manchas de dálmata de un segundo a otro.

"muy bien actua casual, y has como si no te importara ¿de acuerdo?" dijo darían llevando a dorothy con ella, para mostrarse a cachorros que si valian la pena, empezando con deede y dizzi que estaban compitiendo jalando una cuerda entre ellos.

"ajam, disculpen," darían llamó la atención dizzi y deede, ellos se voltearon para ver a dos pequeños cachorros a manchas. "si somos nosotros dorothy y darían, nada especial, solo pasabamos por aqui a saludar y a saber como están".

deede y dizzi nesesitaron un tiempo para procesar a quien de sus hermanos estaban viendo en ese momento, solo habian 2 con el tamaño exacto, pero les sorprendió que sus manchas aparecieran tiempo despues de desayunar.

"dizzi mira", dijo deede soltando la cuerda, dizzi suspiró de asombro cuando vió a sus pequeños hermanitos manchados junto a deede.

"darían y dorothy tienen manchas" dijo dizzi tan sorprendido como su hermano.

"ahh esto, no es nada especial, solo son manchas comunes de dálmatas, nada más allá de eso" dijo darían mostrando junto a dorothy todas las manchas de sus cuerpos que se habian pintado.

"tenemos que mostrarselo a dolly" dijo deede tomando a darían y dizzi tomando a dorothy.

dolly estaba saltando en el trampolin junto a otros de sus hermanos cuando dizzi y deede llegaron corriendo con darían y dorothy con ellos.

"dolly dolly mira esto" dijeron los dos cachorros bajando a sus hermanitos, dolly dejó de saltar un momento y se fijó en ellos.

"a darían y a dorothy les salieron manchas" dijo deede, dolly se fijó en darían y dorothy, efectivamente le habian salido manchas a los 2, pero era extraño, esta mañana sus pelajes eran totalmente blancos y solo pasaron un par de horas, algo no cuadra.

dolly tomó a dorothy para observar mejor sus manchas, habia algo extraño en ellas. "un momento" dijo dolly antes de lamerse la pata y frotarla sobre la cabeza de dorothy, las manchas empezaron a escurrir como si de un liquido se trataba.

"estan manchas son falsas, es claro que estan pintadas" dijo dolly bajando a dorothy.

"¿falsas?" preguntaron deede y dizzi al mismo tiempo.

"oye, estas manchas son legitimas ¿si?, son tan reales como cualquier otro dálmata en esta fam-" darían interrumpió sus balbuceos cuando un chorro de agua lo mojó por segundos, eran el trio de los dimitris que estaban jugando con ella.

cuando el chorro se desvanecio las manchas de darían empezaron a escurrirse por su pelaje, "lo ven, no son manchas, son las pinturas de da vinci" dijo dolly puntando hacia un darían totalmente molesto.

"malditos, lo arruinan todo como los que arruinan los actos de un mago" ladró darían al trio de perros, dollly vió esto y quiso consolar a su hermanito.

"aw, no te preocupes darían, algun dia te saldran manchas, solo es cuestión de paciencia" dijo dolly tratando de calmar a darían.

"¡sé como funciona las manchas, no nesesito los consejos de una perra como tú!", ladró darían con furia hacia su hermana, dolly, deede y dizzi retrocedieron con algo de miedo.

"oye tranquilo pequeño, no es para tanto" trató de razonar dolly con su hermanito.

"al diablo, me voy de aqui" pensó darían antes de largarse de ese lugar.

mientras se dirigia hacia la casa, inesperadamente darían pisó uno de los peluches de felfa de los que estaban esparcidos por todo el patio trasero, era un conejo azul con ojos de botones de blanco, uno de los pocos peluches con los que los dimitris solian divertirse.

"oh ¿que tenemos aqui?" pensó darían, "unos de los juguetes favoritos de esos tres" una idea diavólica apareció en su mente, "cuando despierten de su siesta, su destrozado y desgarrado cuerpo les servirá de advertencia a no meterse con darían dálmata".

darían procedió a destruir el peluche de todas la maneras posibles, ya sea rasgando la tela a mordidas, desgarrando los brazos y patas, degollandolo y sacandole las extremidades, golpeandolo y sacudiendolo, todo lo que fuese nesesario para dejar a su "victima" en el peor estado que algun perro pudiera hacerle a un peluche.

dolly, deede, dizzi y dorothy observaron con horror como su lindo hermanito, "asesinaba" un peluche como un animal salvaje que cazaba a su cena y sabian que ese peluche era de los favoritos de los dimitris asi que daba por hecho que se estaba desquitando con algo que apreciaban.

dolly tragó saliva antes atreverse a hablar, "que nadie se acerque a darían hasta que se calme, ¿de acuerdo?".

"mmhm" dijeron los 3 cachorros aun mirando como darían destruia el peluche con miedo.

al cabo de unos minutos darían se cansó de seguir destruyendo el conejo de peluche el cual quedó totalmente destruido y casi inreconocible, el cuerpo estaba abierto y la mayoria del relleno se habia salido, uno de los ojos de boton del conejo apenas colgaba y solo tenia 2 patas apenas en su lugar y las demas arrancadas.

darían suponia que era suficiente para darle una lección a esos 3, sin embargo tantos peluches y uno destruido le dió una idea.

"se me acaba de ocurrir algo con todo esto" pensó sosteniendo al parecer una victima de homicido.

tiempo despues, en una de las habitaciones de la casa...

habia una supuesta escena del crimen en la habitación, cinta adesiva con la palabra policia escrita con marcador amarilo rodeaba a varios peluches y animales de felfa. en el centro estaba el conejo destruido supuestamente asesinado debajo de una manta azul, algunos peluches estaban casi a su lado "investigando" el caso.

"muy bien, que tenemos aqui" apareció darían con su voz haciendola grave como si fuera un adulto, llevaba un sombrero de policia hecha a mano con cartón y pintura azul, se calló unos segundos imaginando que el peluche la hablaba de un caso homicida.

"otro asesinato ¿eh?, por una vez me gustaria que la sociedad no estuviera tan enferma" dijo mientras se acercaba a revisar el cuerpo de la victima, levantó la manta para poder observar el cuerpo de un conejo de felfa toralmente destruido.

"pobrecito, debió vivir sus ultimos momentos en agonia y desesperación" dijo darían tristemente manteniendo su voz grave, "bien, ¿donde estan los testigos hotson?" volteó para ver a un elefante de peluche con la misma gorra. "excelente, termina con eso y ayuda a kevin a mantener a raya a los periodistas" dijo apuntando a un grupo de peluches ordenados con papeles y lapices, uno de esos peluches tenia una cámara

darían se dirigió hacia un peluche de jirafa y otro de cebra, "soy el agente jefferson del departamento de homicidios, por favor nesesito que me digan exactamente que paso aqui" dijo mientras sacaba un blog de notas y una lapiz, empezó a escribir lo que imaginaba ser la declaración de los testigos.

"oiga oiga, tranquilizese, sé que lo que pasó aqui solo se lo sacará un terapeuta, pero nesesito que haga el esfuerzo de recordar" dijo tratando de razonar con la jirafa, "ajá...

perfecto...¿algo más?...¿no?, bien si es todo pueden volver a casa, no tienen nada mas que hacer aqui" dijo terminando de escribir las afirmaciones de los testigos antes de cerrar su blog.

"atención a todo el mundo" dijo darían a todos sus los peluches con sombrero de policia en la zona.

"muy bien terminemos con todo de una vez, limpiemos aqui, hay que llevar el cuerpo a una autopsia mientras esta fresco y..." darían se detuvo un momento para procesar todo lo que estaba haciendo y como se sentia al hacerlo.

"no puedo seguir con esto" dijo mientras arrogaba el sombrero contra el suelo, "¿que demonios me pasa?, desde que soy un perro, nada de lo que hago ahora me hace sentir como..." se calló unos segundos para pensar en una mejor palabra para definirlo,"yo mismo".

era algo muy dificil, darían le gustaba este tipo de juegos, pero ahora pareciera que ya lo le interesaba, no solo eso, fueron 2 semanas viviendo como un perro que sentia que algo cambiaba en él, y no le gustaba, creia que aun siendo darían dálmata, stewie griffin existia en su interior, pero ahora sentia como si algo hubiera desaparecido dentro de él.

"quizas..." darían se le hacia dificil poder decirlo, "quizas, stewie griffin esta muerto" dijo mientras se sentaba.

quizas tenia razón, si nacer de forma diferente te hace diferente entonces no habia nada que hacer, nada más que afrontar que ya nada lo haria ser el de antes.

"¿tu que piensas rupert?" dijo a un oso de peluche a su lado, de ahi surgió algo que podria salvarlo a si mismo, "rupert, eso es, aun si stewie ya no esta, rupert tiene una parte de stewie en su interior". dijo emocionandose con la idea, quizas su mejor amigo pueda recordarle quien era realmente "necesito recuperarlo".

la idea de hacer que rupert vuelva a su vida era fantastica, pero esa emoción comenzó a desaparecer cuando se percató de un problema, "pero lo dejé en el pasado en quahog" dijo desepcionadamente, "y no tengo nada para reconstruir mi maquina del tiempo"

darían suspiró de tristeza al saber que no habia forma de volver al pasado, "demonios, me siento peor que cuando clarissa recuerda que es adicta al chocolate"

corte: en el patio de la casa vecina de los dálmatas, una perra corgi estaba recostada boca arriba estaba mirando el cielo arrepentida de si misma con la boca cubierta de chocolate, junto a ella una caja de chololate casi vacia, sabiendo lo venenoso que es el chocolate para los perros ella aun asi se los comió casi hasta el ultimo de ellos.

"¿cuando aprenderas clarissa?", se dijo a si misma, "¿cuando seguiras siendo asi de debil?" dijo tomando el ultimo de los chocolates de la caja y mentiendoselo a la boca.

fin del corte.

tiempo despues...

era la hora de la siesta en la casa, la mayoria de los cachorros en la casa estaban durmiendo donde pudieran, el sillon, el suelo, incluso en algunos muebles, solo algunos se mantenian despiertos en la casa, algunos tranquilamente se paseaban por el lugar y otros se encontraban afuera.

entre ellos, darían estaba viendo la tele en la sala de estár, recostado aun triste por la decepción de aquella mañana, no tardó en pasar desapercibido cuando se escabulló para encontrar algo en la televisión que pudiera alegrarle el dia, pero sin importar cuanto cambiara de canal no lo conseguia, se resignó soltando el control remoto en el canal de noticias de las 6.

suspiró cansado despues de registrar canal por canal, "¿por que todos los programas britanicos tienen el mismo cliché barato, la mansión madorllomo, 1 criada y 3 madorllomos, hasta los personajes de caricaturas tienen madorllomo".

"¿que estas haciendo aqui?" darían reconocio la voz de dylan acercarse a él, "debes tomar una siesta, ven deja que te lleve a tu cama", dijo dylan extendiendo los brazos para sostener a su hermanito.

pero al momento de casi tocarlo, darían apartó las patas de dylan golpeandolas bruscamente, "darían, no lo pongas más dificil, enserio nesesitas dormir un poco".

"crees que una siesta hará desaparecer los problemas existenciales que tengo, quizas tú deberias tomar una a ver si logras llegar a marte". pensó darían muy enojado mirando a dylan de la misma manera.

"darían ¿estas bien?" dijo dylan al ver que su hermanito se volteó tristemente, en sus ojos podian verse algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse.

"quizas todavia está triste por lo de esta mañana", dolly apareció detras de su hermano mirando a un resignado cachorro con la mirada baja.

darían se limpió las lagrimas sobre sus ojos y se volteó para enfrentar a sus hermanos mayores, "esto ya no es sobre las manchas" pensó mirando a dolly calmandose un poco, "hablando de eso, ten un psicologo listo, o el trio dimitri quedarán con traumas de por vida".

en ese momento la televisión mostró una noticia en la que los 3 dálmatas se volvieron al empezar a escuchar al reportero, "en otras noticias, las inversiones en material nuclear y quimicos de gran valor en la universidad de surrey ha generado gran polemica entre los estudiantes y profesores fuera del area cientifica"

"¿material nuclear?" pensó darían hacercandose a la televisión con emoción, dylan y dolly lo miraron con extrañeza, ¿por que le interesaba algo asi?.

"según las declaraciones reunidas, gran parte del personal perteneciente a la universidad de surrey tachó de esto una decision innesesaria y altamente peligrosa para los estudiantes"

la camara mostró uno de los maestros de surrey que entrevistaron, parecia molesto al conversar con los periodistas

"aqui hay suficiente material como para generar una catastrofe equivalente a la de hiroshima, plutonio, neptunio, uranio y califormio son los que más llenan las estanterias del laboratorio".

darían no podia estar más feliz con la información entregada por el maestro en la televisión, "eso es, en el laboratorio de surrey está lo que nesesito para reconstruir mi maquina del tiempo y traer a rupert" pensó moviendo la cola en felicidad, la posibilidad de recuperar a su amigo estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, "y sea lo que sea para llegar allí, nesesito recuperar mi voz primero".

"¡AHHHHHHH!" inesperadamemte unos gritos que provenian de los pisos superiores, alertaron a todos excepto a darían que ya sabia de quien y porque se trataba, "son los dimitris" pensó darían sin apartar la vista del televisor.

despues de la hora de la cena...

delilah y doug llegaron a tiempo para la cena, una oportunidad que no se repetiria hasta dentro de un mes, sin embargo cuando todos se fueron, dylan y dolly nesesitaban hablar de su dia con sus padres, dolly relató lo que pasó con darían y dorothy.

"wow, ¿de verdad reaccionó de esa manera?" preguntó delilah sorprendida junto a doug.

"si, le di espacio para que se tranquilizara y luego se lo llevó adentro, dijo dolly recordando lo sucedido con el desquite de darían, nadie se podia creer que un cachorro de 2 semanas era capaz de actuar tan agresivo.

"pero eso no es todo" dijo dylan haciendo que todos se fijaran en él, "esta tarde, hubo un..." dylan se detuvo para pensar en una palabra para describir lo sucedido, "acontecimiento terrorifico" dijo despues de que su espalda soltara un escalofrio.

"¿que clase de acontecimiento?" preguntó delilah, dylan y dolly se miraron nerviosos antes de mostrales algo a sus padres que les heló la sángre.

"ahhhhhhh" los delilah y doug gritaron asustados cuando dolly puso el conejo de felfa destruido en la mesa, pero la escena era más aterrador cuando sus padres vieron que las partes rasgadas y rotas escurrian pintura roja desde ellas, y en su vientre arañado se podia ver que en véz de algodón, habia una cadena de salchichas que servian de entrañas y sobresalian de su estomago, la imagen de un cadaver de conejo se les apareció en las mentes de los dálmatas adultos, asustandolos por completo.

"¿que es eso?" preguntó doug tratandose de no mirar eso.

"el conejo que darían rompió, los dimitris les encanta jugar con él, y esta tarde despertaron con este conejo clavado a la pared, cubierto de la pintura de da vinci, y con una nota que decia, el karma siempre llega peor, trio de mie%$#" dijo dolly antes de poner sobre la mesa una hoja de papel que habia sido escrita en pintura roja aun fresca.

delilah tomó la hoja de papel y la leyó junto a doug, efectivamente decia lo que dijo su hija.

"nunca le enseñamos esa clase de palabras a los cachorros, si eso es lo que piensan" dijo dylan.

"esto no pudo hacerlo darían, es solo un bebe" dijo delilah con extrañeza, todos estaban de acuerdo y no solo él, ninguno de sus cachorros sería capaz de hacer algo asi, o al menos, nadie excepto uno.

"yo digo que fue dante" dijo dolly cuando su nombre pasó por su cabeza.

"no creo que fuera él" dijo dylan pensandolo detenidamente, "dante es pesimista y estará loco, pero no es un psicopata sanguinario, y conociendolo bien, el huiría de este tipo de cosas en vez de imitarlas".

"¿y entonces quien fue?" preguntó doug algo alarmado, ninguno tenia indicios de poder hacer algo como esto.

"creo que todo se reduce una de dos, o alguien entró y salió de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o por mas dificil que cueste creerlo, quien lo hizo fue uno de nuestros hermanos" concluyó dylan.

"bien, ustedes resuelvan esto y yó con su padre iremos hablaremos con dimitri 1, 2 y 3" dijo delilah levantandose junto a doug, que aun podia verse miedo en sus ojos.

"no podemos hacer mucho ahora, yo y dolly investigaremos mañana" dijo dylan levantandose tambien.

"exactamente ¿como haremos eso genio?" preguntó dolly con el ceño fruncido,

"primero usaremos el super olfato de diesel para obtener una pista" dijo dylan

"bien hagamos eso" dijo dolly.

"dylan, dolly, ¿vieron mis herramientas?" apareció dawkins detrás de ellos, "mi tableta tambien desapareció".

"no, no los hemos visto" dijo dolly volteando a verlo.

"mis audifonos tambien desaparecieron" dj apareció detrás de ellos tambien, sin embargo aun traia sus audifonos en si cabeza lo cual generó confusión en los demás.

dj captó la cara de confusión en sus hermanos, y se dió cuenta de por que estaban asi, "¿que? ¿esto?, son los de repuesto, pero siempre los llevo puesto", dijo dj apuntando a sus audifonos rojos.

"quizas se te calleron por ahi" dijo dolly casi instantaneamente.

"¿y como explicas que mi mp3, tambien desapareció?, además acabo de hablar con da vinci, su aerosol negro tambien desapareció.

mientras tanto, en el ático.

la broche del collar de darían estaba abierto, y su interior vacio lo ocupaba un monton de circuitos y una placa metalica, los mismos que antes eran de uno de los audifonos de dj que habia sido desarmado.

con gafas protectoras y el soldador de la caja de herramientas de dawkins, darían estaba terminando de soldar los circuitos que restaban, solo faltaban unos pequeños ajustes más...

"perfecto", pensó darían quitandose las gafas, "espero que esto funcione"

darían cerró el broche de su collar con circuitos y demás partes dentro, "este amplificador vocal debe ser capáz de restaurar mi voz" dijo poniendose el collar alrededor del cuello, "solo espero que dj haya elegido uno de calidad".

darían abrochó su collar nuevamente para probar las nuevas modificaciones con la esperanzas de hacerlo hablar otra vez, solo hacia falta hacer la prueba final.

"probando, uno dos" dijó darían, en verdad lo habia dicho, el collar con sus nuevas mejoras funcionaba, el poder oir su voz de nuevo sin nada anormal le produjo una gran satisfacción y felicidad a él.

"no lo puedo creer, lo hize, puedo hablar otra vez", dijo darían feliz, "ahora solo tengo que probar una cosa más".

abrió la ventana del ático para encontrase con varias personas caminando, entre ellas, un joven de sueter rojo y jeans azules.

"oye tu, el del sueter", gritó darían desde la ventana.

al oir esto, el joven se detuvo y se puso a mirar alrededor, buscando a quien lo llamaba, "¿quien dijo eso?" dijo un poco nervioso al no encontrar la fuente de la misteriosa voz.

"te ves bien" gritó darian en lo alto de la casa.

el joven a quien al final no pudo verlo, aceptó el cumplido sin más, volviendo a caminar, "eh, gracias", gritó de regreso.

ahora estaba más feliz que antes, no solo recuperó su antigua voz, sino que además era capaz hablar con los humanos, algo que ningun perro era capaz de hacer.

"excelente, ahora tengo más opciones para llegar a surrey, pero queda un problema más" se dijo tomando la tableta de dylan, en ella abrió un mapa que conducia desde su posición actual hasta la universidad de surrey.

"surrey está a 53 kilometros de londres, eso se traduce en un viaje de 4 horas de ida y vuelta", se dijo asi mismo, "la pregunta es ¿como demonios voy a llegar hasta allí con todos esos perros olfateando mi rastro en cada momento?".

darían ya tenia mas o menos un plan para ingresar al laborarorio inadvertido y tomar lo nesesario y mucho más, pero tenia que hacerlo de manera de que su familia no se diera cuenta de que alguien falta.

"supongo que tendré que ir mientras todos esten dormidos, pero el sol sale a las 6 en punto, lo que significa que tengo aproximadamente 1 hora para entrar y salir de surrey, seria facil de no ser por los guardias", pensó.

pero dado a que era un cachorro de 2 semanas, la atención que recibia era mayor que la de sus hermanos, por lo que no podia desaparecer 5 minutos sin que se preocuparan, no tenia otra opción, tenia que salir de casa en el unico momento donde nada ni nadie lo estuviera vigilando.

esa noche, 2:30 de la mañana...

no habia ningun sonido ademas de los ronquidos de los cachorros en las diferentes habitaciones de la casa, la unica luz que podia verse era el de la luna y las faros de la calle.

"es la hora" pensó darían antes de salir del regaso de sus dos padres.

darían bajó con cuidado las escaleras piso por piso procurando no despertar a nadie, hasta llegar al cuarto de lavanderia, dentro de la lavadora, sacó un saco lleno de botellas vacias que habia sacado de la basura, algunas herramientas de dawkins(entre ellos un destornillador, un picahielos, un martillo y un cortacables), un muñeco hecho con una caja y prendas viejas (vista como ropa casual) y un sombrero de copa haciendose pasar por una persona, un pañuelo, un frasco pintura negra, el mp3 de dj y una cuerda hecha con sabanas amarradas entre si.

sacando la bolsa blanca de la lavadora,se dirigió a uno de los pisos superiores, para tener acceso a una de las ventanas que daba a la calle, (darían no tenia su huella en el analizador de la puerta principal, por lo que una ventana abierta era su unica salida).

quitando el seguro de la ventana, darían abrio la ventana completamente para lanzar la cuerda de sabanas hacia afuera, para finalmente amarrar el otro extremo de las sabanas a uno de los muebles cercanos, la fase uno de su plan estaba hecho, escapar de casa.

darían con el saco entre los dientes se deslizó por la cuerda hasta tocar el suelo de cera a las afueras de su casa, ahora solo tenia que continuar con la fase 2.

usando un picahielos, darían se metió debajo de los autos estacionados a lo largo de la calle y perforó los tanques de gasolina con los que llenó las botellas, de las que solo una la tapó con el pañuelo creando un coctel molotov.

en esó, un vehiculo se estacionó a dos casas de la suya, era un taxi que habia llamado con la intención de pagarle como para recorrer 53 kilometros ida y vuelta a altas horas de la madrugada.

"justo a tiempo" dijo darían al ver el auto listo para recojerlo, "espero que mis habilidades manuales del preescolar haya dado frutos".

dijo poniendose dentro de la caja, las prendas y el gran sombrero de copa ocultaban la caja para parecerse aun más a una persona pequeña.

darían se subió al auto con el saco dentro de la caja donde estaba, "¿usted llamó?".

preguntó el conductor, era un hombre adulto de cabello negro y un bigote del mismo color, usaba una chaqueta de cuero café, y pantalones azules.

"si, ya sabe donde ir, y no se preocupe por el dinero, sin duda valdrá la pena" dijo darían debajo de la caja simulando ser una persona.

"bien, espero que asi sea" dijo el conductor arrancando el auto.

el auto avanzó sobre la carretera sobre wisley common, jacobs well, y woodfridge.

por la oscura noche no podian verse los paisajes, pero podia verse lo suficiente como para saber que estaban lejos del area urbana de londres.

tal como lo habria calculado darían, el viaje tomó 2 horas, pero el auto se detuvo a las afueras del campus de surrey, la fase 2 estaba completada, llegar a surrey.

"bien, este es mi parada" dijo darían al conductor, "nesesito que me esperes aqui, no tardaré mucho, y si te aburres toma un reproductor de mp3, tiene los mejores temas del año, vuelvo enseguida" dijo pasandole el mp3 rojo de dj, y bajandose del vehiculo.

darían abandono su disfraz dejandolo a las afueras del auto, y en donde solo procuró llevarse el saco con todo lo que nesesitaba para la fase 3, sabotear la seguridad y entrar en el laboratorio del campus principal.

el edificio moderno de cuatro pisos aun tenia algunas luces encendidas y gente vagando por el campus, darían no tardó en averiguar que eran los guardias vigilando los pasillos y salas durante la ausencia de estudiantes en las noches.

para pasar aun más inadvertido, darían ocultó el saco en los arbustos más proximos a la entrada del edificio.

para obtener un robo limpio y sin retrasos, darían debia apagar el sistema electrico del tejado, para eso tendria que pasar por amplios pasillos llenos de guardias y camaras de seguridad.

afortunadamente, gracias a su pequeño cuerpo y su vista de perro (el cual puede ver mejor en la oscuridad que los humanos), darían tenia una ventaja, pero para evitar las camaras de seguridad, darían tomó la pintura negra y se pintó todo el cuerpo, de tal manera que se camuflara con la oscuridad.

darían solo llevó el cortacables, el destornillador y el martillo cuando dejó atrás su saco.

el pabellón principal por suerte estaba libre de guardias, pero tuvo que pasar con cuidado para ser detectado por los demás guardias que traian linternas mientras más pisos subia.

darían abrió la ultima puerta que lo separaba de él y el tejado, para encontrarse en un laberinto de tubos y ductos de ventilación que sobresalian del techo.

"muy bien, ¿en donde está?" se preguntó darían.

de pronto una luz blanca empezó a revelarse hacia la posición de darían, él en un giro rapido se ocultó de la luz proveniente de la linterna de un guardia.

"maldicion ese idiota me dará poblemas" pensó, nesesitaba una idea de deshacerse de él lo más rapido que pueda para cortar libremente el sistema electrico.

"tengo una idea" susurró antes de empezar a dirigirse en la dirección opuesta en la que estaba el guardia a traves de los ductos de ventilación.

ya en el limite de donde podia avanzar, darían tomó el martillo y empezó a golpear el metar que habia por todos lados, haciendo que el ruido proveniente llamara la atención del guardia.

"¿quien anda ahi?" dijo el guardia en voz al dirigirse hacia el origen del sonido que una vez que habló se calló misteriosamente.

ya con la luz de su linterna apuntando al unísono el guardia se paró al limite del tejado preguntandose de donde provenia aquel sonido extraño.

y sin esperarlo darían golpeó su pierna por detrás haciendo que el guardia se arrodillara, para luego saltar y terminar con con un ultimo golpe en la cabeza, el golpe hizo que perdiera el equilibrio haciendo que cayera por el edificio y estrellandose contra unos arbustos.

algunos guardias al ver a uno de los suyos caer desde el techo, empezaron a correr para poder socorrer a su camarada caido, eso significaba menos seguridad para la siguiente parte para avanzar a la fase 4.

pero sin perder tiempo, darían ubicó el panel principal del sistema electrico cerrado con una compuerta metalica asegurado con un candado oxidado.

ahora sin el guardia, darían golpeo el candado con el martillo para que que se rompiera a la mitad dejando completamente libre el panel que manejaba todo el sistema electrico del campus principal.

darían pudo ver claramente todos los cables que contenia aquel panel, habia cables de todos los colores, 3 medidores de voltaje y un gran interruptor.

darían no tardó en averiguar como cortar la electricidad del campus principal, con un movimiento astuto, darían sacó el cortacables de dawkins y empezó a cortar todos y cada uno de los cables de una vez, una vez hecho eso, escuchó como todas las pocas luces que estaban encendidas, apagandose al mismo tiempo, incluyendo al cuarto de camaras en el primer piso.

"¿que demonios pasó ahora?" se quejó uno de los guardias.

"otra vez el sistema electrico, es la quinta vez este año" le contestó el otro guardia.

"bien, ya sabemos como es esto, nesesito que me alumbres mientras hago volver la electricidad" dijo el guardia tomando las llaves del candado del panel usando la luz de su linterna.

el otro guardia suspiró molesto, "bien, acabemos con esto", dijo mientras encendia su linterna.

darían pudo ver a los 2 guardias saliendo de la sala de vigilancia, ahora solamente faltaba la parte que daria comienzo a la fase 4, robar todo lo que pudiera y salir de aqui.

saliendo del edificio, darían volvio al arbusto con su saco lleno de botellas en donde tambien guardó las herramientas, agarrando todo, darían se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta el cuarto de vigilancia.

mientras tanto en el tejado...

"bien, tu alumbra y yo haré lo demas", dijo el guardia sacando la llave de su bolsillo, pero al momento de introcudirla en el candado, notó que habia desaparecido, o al menos, alguien lo habia roto.

"un momento, la cerradura fue forzada" dijo el guardia, su compañero al ver de lo que se podría tratar, rapidamente abrió la compuerta del panel, solo para encontrarse con un monton de cables cortados.

"santo dios, ¿que pasó aqui?" dijo el guardia resaltado.

ya en la sala de vigilancia darían terminó vaciar una ultima botella de gasolina sobre el teclado principal de la sala, la gasolina estaba salpicada por todas partes, el piso, las paredes y ahora el teclado, y junto con eso varias botellas llenas desparramadas por el suelo sin vaciar, listo para avanzar a la fase 4.

tomando los cerillos, darían los encendió y empezó a arrogarlos a las paredes y el suelo haciendo que la gasolina en ellas se prendiera en llamas, y ahora como cereza del pastel, darían encendio el coctel molotov y lo estrelló sobre las pantallas de las camaras de seguridad, haciendo que estallara en una llamarada encendiendo por ultimo el teclado principal, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las botellas estallaran con el calor.

darían cerró la puerta con el saco en sus manos, ahora solo faltaba sabotear todos los extingidores que pudiera encontrar.

darían fue de pasillo en pasillo lo más rapido que podía para romper las puertas de los extigidores y usando el destornillador desarmar el gatillo o trabar el seguro de cada uno.

darían solo pudo sabotear todos los extingidores antes de que los guardias fueran a revisar la sala de vigilancia, que desde sus ventanas al alumbrar con sus linternas, pudieron ver que salia humo y algunas llamas.

los guardias al darse cuenta de la situación, se apresuraron todos al foco del incendio y tomando todos los extingidores que pudieron, al abrir la puerta pudieron ver una escena digna de una pelicula al ver las llamas que expandian a gran velocidad por toda la habitación.

"los extintores, AHORA" gritó uno de los guardias.

a la orden, otros guardias con extingidores apuntaron hacia las llamas, pero al apretar el gatillo este se soltó de su agarre, mientras que otros aun intentaban quitar el seguro.

"los extingidores no funcionan" habló otro de los guardias ya entrando en panico.

el miedo se desató cuando las botellas llenas de gasolina en el suelo de la sala explotaron por el inmenso calor del fuego haciendo que los guardias se alejaran instintivamente.

una verdadera tragedia estaba pasando en ese entonces, sin extingidores, ni electridad que activara el sistema antincendios, no tenian medios para controlar el fuego que sa habia escapado de la sala para descontrolarse aun más.

"incendio masivo en la sala de vigilancia, todo el personal del campus principal, salga ahora", habló en voz alta por su comunicador, sabiendo que no podian hacer nada para detener la propagación del fuego.

"perfecto" pensó darían escondido tras una pared mirando fijamente su objetivo, el laboratorio y ahora sin guardias haciendo vigilancia y sin camaras de seguridad, podia ir y tomar todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie se enterara.

solo esperó para que los guardias abandonaran su puesto para poder entrar

de una vez por todas.

cerró la puerta de metal para contemplar todas las cosas que habian en el laboratorio, desde aparatos de investigación avanzada, hasta lo que darían venia a buscar, las muestras nucleares, habia material de todos los colores en varios tubos de un vidrio grueso y resistente y estaban organizados por nombre en un gran estante.

darían no iba a esperar a que las llamas alcanzaran esta sala, asi que puso patas en acción y tomó todos los tubos del estante y los empezó a guardar en el saco uno por uno.

desde plutonio hasta uranio, todos los tubos estaban adentro del saco cuando darían lo amarró, ahora solo tenia que salir de ahi cuanto antes.

ya con todo listo para su escape, darían salió del laboratorio solo para encontrar con las llamas que ahora se habian expandido mas rapido de lo que habia pensado, llegando a quemar casi mas de la mitad del primer piso en donde estaba, mientras estaba estupefacto las paredes y tablas de madera empezaron a caerse pedazo a pedazo, haciendo que darían se centrara en la realidad.

"muy bien, señal de que debo irme" dijo agarrando el saco y saliendo lo más rapido que pudo para tratar de no ser detectado por los multiples guardias que estaban a las afueras del edificio, una gran llamarada explotó por las ventanas y ver como todo se caia lentamente, hicieron que las personas afuera estuvieran en shock, dejando a darían totalmente desapercibido.

mientras darían corria de regreso al auto, podia oirse las sirenas de un camión de bomberos acercandose a toda velocidad, debia desparecer antes de los vieran como sospechosos cuando descubrieran el planificado robo.

solo le faltaban metros para llegar a su unica via de escape, pero primero debia ponerse su disfraz y a la vez ocultar el saco con todos las muestras robadas.

"y bien, ¿que le pareció?" dijó darían volviendo a sentarse en el auto con la caja puesta.

"es genial, cielos, nunca habia escuchado algo así en toda mi vida" dijo el conductor devolviendole el mp3, un punto a favor psra dj.

"muy bien creo que deberiamos irnos" dijo darían un poco inquieto al escuchar las sirenas aun más cerca que antes.

"muy bien, vamonos" dijo el conductor arrancando el auto.

mientras empezaba avanzar de vuelta por la carretera, ambos vieron 2 camiones de bomberos dirigiendose hacia surrey, pero como habia otros autos, el taxi pasaba desapercibido, por lo que darían suspiró de alivio, la fase 4 estaba completada y la parte dificil habia pasado.

"¿todo bien?, pareces cansado" preguntó el conductor a darían quien se espabiló, no habia dormido, por ende mantenerse despierto le era dificil.

"si si, solo que surgió unos pequeños incombenientes" dijo darían nerviosamente.

"pero lo hago por un amigo, entonces creo que todo esto vale la pena".

"un amigo ¿eh?, debe ser muy importante para ti" dijo el conductor mirando por el retrovisor.

"lo es" dijo darían, "el es todo que me importa ahora, una vez lo dejé para poder vivir una vida mejor, pero ahora ya casi no me siento como si fuera...yo mismo, entonces pensé, que tal vez si lo recupero pueda recuperame a mi mismo, y-y pensandolo mejor, ni siquiera me importaria aun si no lo consigo, ahora todo lo que quiero es verlo otra vez".

"wow amigo, eso debe ser duro" dijo el conductor lamentandose por su pasajero.

"pero ahora estoy cerca de poder lograrlo, solo un poco más y todo volverá a la normalidad" dijo darían.

"¿sabes algo?" dijo el conductor pensando en algo. "¿sabes algo? no voy a cobrarte".

"¿de verdad?, ¿de verdad vas a llevar a alguien 53 kilometros en la noche sin cobrar?, no tengo poblemas para pagarte, lo juro". dijo darían sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir el conductor.

"te daré un consejo, tu siempre has sido tu mismo, lo que define quien eres es lo que tu haces y lo que decides ser, apostaria a decir que no es que dejaras de ser tu, si no que no estabas con ese alguien que hacia de tu vida, tu vida".

darían abrió los ojos de par en par, y tenia sentido, una vida nueva significaba que toda interacción social era nueva, no estaba queriendo volver a ser él, sino que estaba queriendo volver con el que se llevaba mejor en su antigua vida, con el que siempre estaria ahi para él, rupert, si bien no era lo que esperaba conseguir, seguia siendo la clave de todo.

"es...", darían se calló por un segundo, "es cierto, no es que me estuviera perdiendo a mi mismo, es que mi vida no es lo mismo sin él, gracias".

"no hay de que, por cierto, soy ronney" dijo el conductor presentandose.

"mi nombre es..." darían se detuvo para pensar un poco, si lo que dijo era ciertos, entonces el nunca se perdió, el nunca dejó ser el mismo, y es por eso que...

"stewie, stewie griffin" dijo orgulloso de si mismo, por más cachorro que sea, por más darían dalmata de la calle dálmatas 101 que sea, por dentro siempre ha sido y siempre sería stewie griffin de la calle spooner.

solo quedaban una hora para que el sol saliera en londres, darían se habia quedado dormido durante el viaje, y sin notarlo ya habia llegado a la calle dálmatas 101, "oye, despierta amigo", dijo el ronney a darían, que se despertó de golpe.

"¿q-que?, ¿donde estoy?", dijo agitado por el duro despertar.

"en casa" dijo ronney, darían miró por la ventana, efectivamente pudo ver su casa, habia llegado a su destino, ahora todo lo que tenia que hacer era esconder los materiales en el atico y su plan estaria completado.

darían al ver que podria quedarse sin tiempo, se bajó del auto para entrar y esconder el saco lo más rapido que pueda, pero sin antes despedirse de ronney.

"oye",dijo darían "gracias de nuevo por lo de anoche".

"ni lo menciones stewie" dijo ronney arrancando el auto, haciendo que al cabo de unos segundos darían perdiera de vista el auto.

se sentia tan bien que alguien volviera a pronunciar su verdadero nombre, pero no tenia tiempo que perder.

darían escaló la cadena de sabanas que habia hecho anoche y la volvió a escalar, esta vez fue más dificil pues traia en su boca el saco que hacia un peso extra.

ya dentro de su casa, darían cerró la ventana y enrolló las sabanas y las desató una por una, ahora no habia indicios de que habia escapado.

se apresuró a subir las escaleras con cautela, pues sabia perfectamente que los cachorros seguian dormidos, incluyendo a sus padres que de percatarse de que su hijo no estaba las cosas no terminarian bien para su plan.

una vez en el atico, darían escondió el saco debajo de uno de los multiples muebles bajo sabanas blancas, luego se apresuró para tapar los cabos sueltos, las herramientas de dawkins, el mp3 de dj, y la pintura de da vinci, todo eso los dejó en partes al azar de la casa.

ahora sus padres era su ultima parada, volver a donde todo habia empezado, darían abrió la puerta lentamente para no despertarlos, o al menos ese era la idea, pues cuando cerró la puerta se dió cuenta de que su madre estaba media despierta.

darían se apresuró en volver a su puesto original entre el regazo de su madre antes de que despertara completamente, se acurrucó lo más rapido que podia y fingió estar dormido para no levantar sospechas.

delilah como de costumbre, se levantó temprano para ir a trabajar, siempre le costaba despertarse en la mañana y no sucumbir a la tentación de seguir durmiendo, cuando se levantó dejó caer a su hijo que dormia pacificamente.

darían seguia durmiendo cuando cayó de su madre, delilah solamente envolvió a su cachorro, con una de las mantas que hacian la maleta abierta su cama y le dió un pequeño beso. "te quiero mucho darían" le dijo a su hijo mientras dormia, una vez hecho eso, procuró ser silenciosa al salir del cuarto para no despertarlo a él ni a doug.

con su madre fuera, y su padre aun dormido como una roca, (y delilah por supuesto) dejó de actuar y se quitó la manta, para celebrar su misión exitosa.

"lo hice" pensó, "ahora puedo construir una nueva maquina del tiempo, hora de ponerme patas a la obra".

esa misma tarde...

dylan y dolly y varios cachorros más estaban en la sala de estar viendo la televisión, todos estaban viendo el noticiero cuando mostraron la noticia principal.

"en nuestra noticia estelar, la universidad de surrey una de los principales institutos en investigación cientifica, fue asaltada en altas horas de la madrugada, logrando robar muestras quimicas y nucleares del laboratorio en su totalidad. Según informes de la policia, el supuesto criminal pasó desapercibido dentro de las instalaciones del campus, logrando sabotear el sistema electrico como los extingidores, y provocar un incendio con cocteles molotov en la sala de vigilancia, se cree que el incendio fue una distracción para sacar al personal de edificio y robar las docenas de muestras y salir sin ser identificado".

"wow, te imaginarias pudiera hacer con algo así" dijo dawkins que estaba junto a su padrastro junto sus hermanos mayores.

"pasaras de hacer explotar la casa a explotar el vecindario" dijo dolly bromeando con su hermanito.

dawkins tomó la tableta de dylan y buscó sobre los principales usos de material nuclear.

"el material nuclear es conocido por ser una de las fuentes de energia más potentes y mas contaminantes del mundo" dijo dawkins mostrandoles la imagen de una planta nuclear.

"se dice que una muestra de 5 kilos de plutonio puede proveer energia a una casa por más de una semana". dijo pasando la imagen con su nariz mostrando ahora un tubo con una especie de liquido fosforecente verde.

"no lo entiendo, ¿por que alguien querria docenas de esas muestras?" preguntó dylan.

"quien sabe" dijo dolly como si no le importara en absoluto, ella no se llevaba con las cosas y terminos cientificos.

"¿un momento donde está darían?" dylan preguntó por su hermanito un poco preocupado, se supone que alguien siempre debia vigilarlo.

"está durmiendo una siesta, según parece no durmió bien anoche". dijo dolly.

mientras tanto en el atico...

una gran capsula de metal con una gran puerta estaba en medio del gran cuarto rodeado de muebles bajo sabanas, dicha capsula pareciera estar hecha con partes metalicas soldadas entre si, y con grandes tubos que sobresalian de la parte trasera y estaban conectados a la pared.

darían, aún con el soldador de dawkins en su poder, seguia soldando las ultimas partes de su maquina del tiempo, y junto a él, estaba el tapete de regreso, un cilindro metalico ajustado a un cinturon tambien de metal.

"muy bien, está todo listo" se dijo asi mismo soltando el soldador y quitandose las gafas oscuras.

fue hacia el mueble donde habia guardado el saco con el botin robado y sacó una de las muchas muestras de plutonio.

en el lado izquierdo de la maquina darían abrió un panel con una ranura cilindrica, en donde insertó el plutonio haciendo que la computadora central dentro de la maquina se encendiera.

"funciona", dijo antes de cerrar el panel, agarró el cinturon con el tapete de regreso y se lo colocó en la espalda.

una vez asegurandose de que nadie viene, darían se metió dentro de la maquina del tiempo y cerró la puerta, ahora todo lo que habia que hacer programarla para el viaje en el tiempo.

"muy bien, a diferencia del tapete de regreso, esta maquina no es tan avanzada como la que tenia en mi habitación en quahog, pero si lo suficiente como para mandarme 3 años al pasado y volver en una pieza", dijo darían terminando de introducir las coordenadas de su destino.

"rupert, allá voy" dijo darían presionando el gran boton rojo en el centro del teclado, haciendo que la maquina se encendiera

el interior se iluminó y una energia electrica azul empezó a brotar de la capsula, cada vez mas fuerte e intensa, hasta llegar a un punto en que un destello de luz azul estalló dentro de la maquina.

quahog, 3 años en el pasado...

unos destellos electricos azules empezaron a parpadear en una habitación cada vez más frecuente, hasta que un gran destello final dió forma a un cachorro de dálmata apareciendo de la nada.

darían reconoció la habitación en donde estaba, era su antiguo cuarto, o más bien, nunca fue su cuarto, solo para asegurarse de estar en donde debia estar miró por la ventana, y efectivamente pudo reconocer la calle spooner a primera vista.

"lo logré, regresé a quahog" dijo darían moviendo la cola en felicidad, no perdió tiempo a salió de su habitación para encontrarse con rupert.

y ahi estaba él, sentado al borde de la escalera, su oso de peluche aun seguia ahi.

"rupert" dijó darían casi gritando abalanzandose como sus hermanos sobre él.

"oh, rupert te extrañe tanto" dijo abrazando a su amigo de felfa, "antes de que preguntes, soy yo stewie, se que es imposible pero soy yo".

darían observó mejor a rupert y se dió cuenta de algo, "oh por dios, eres casi de mi tamaño" dijo darían sorprendido, "pero lo bueno es que cabes en el tapete de regreso" dijo darían tomando el cilindro metalico de su espalda y lo arrojó al suelo, el cilindro automaticamente se abrió en un circulo más grande de metal listo para llevar a darían y rupert devuelta al presente.

"te explicaré los detalles al llegar al presente, te va encantar esta nueva vida", dijó darían al pisar junto a rupert el tapete de regreso, una vez en él, una energia azul rodeó a los dos y desaparecieron en un destello de luz al cabo de unos segundos.

ya en el presente, la maquina del tiempo en el atico se iluminó nuevamente por dentro trayendo de vuelta a darían y junto a él rupert.

"muy bien, para empezar, como logré evitar mi nacimiento como griffin, nací en una familia alterna, más especificamente una compuesta de perros dálmatas, y que crees, soy el hijo número 100, asi es, tengo 99 hermanos mayores", decia darían a rupert mientras salian de la maquina del tiempo.

"solo te diré que mamá es una perra, en todos los sentidos". dijo antes de soltar una risa nerviosa, adopto una posición más seria, para decirle a rupert algo importante.

"rupert, eres lo más preciado para mi, hasta el punto en que mi vida no es nada sin ti y yo no puedo soportar eso, sabes bien que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por recuperarte, y si bien que estaras conmigo por siempre, lo que trato de decir es que... no me imagino una vida sin ti rupert" dijo darían antes de darle un segundo pero gran y largo abrazo con un nudo en la garganta.

"ah, y por cierto soy darían dálmata ahora, pero no dejaré de ser stewie por eso, de hecho..." dijo darían sacando el saco blanco debajo del mueble donde lo escondia enseñandole todas y cada una de las muestras que robó de surrey.

"aqui tengo todo el material quimico nuclear de un laboratorio, esta maquina del tiempo solo es el comienzo rupert, planeo reconstruir cada invento, cada arma y artefacto de mi vida pasada y seguir haciendo unos nuevos" dijo cerrando la bolsa nuevamente.

"voy seguir viviendo como deberia, no siendo un perro, no siendo un bebe, sino siendo esto" dijo antes de apuntar la maquina del tiempo detrás de él.

"volvemos a los viejos tiempos rupert, y esta vez pienso sobresalir sobre esta familia, seré lo que en mi vida antigua nunca fui para los demás, y sin importar que, me aseguraré de que eso sea lo que pase a partir de ahora".


	4. perros de ciencia

era otro dia en londres como cualquier otro, el mismo aspecto del dia parecia repetirse con el mismo cielo azulado y escaza nubosidad.

sin embargo en la calle dálmatas 101 aun cuando los dias parecieran empezar una y otra vez, siempre habia una excusa para hacer algo nuevo y divertido, y donde habia diversión, ahi estaria dolly dálmata, quien ahora estaba junto con sus hermanos escondidos en donde pudiesen.

a lo lejos, un hombre de piel morena, lentes y usando una chaqueta reflectante naranja venia en bicicleta silbando sin preocuparse por nada en absoluto, obviamente no tenia idea de lo que iba a pasarle.

"muy bien, objetivo en la mira" dijo dolly escondida debajo de uno de los autos estacionados a lo largo de la calle, ella volteó a su derecha encontrandose a dos de sus hermanos, "como lo practicamos", los dos cachorros asintieron.

el hombre se acercó de casa en casa entregando desde un bolso azul, unos sobres de papel en cada una de las ranuras de las puertas principales.

y ahora era turno de la casa de los dálmatas, el hombre como cualquier otra casa se acercó con un sobre en sus manos hacia la puerta, "6 5 4...".

el carteró se agachó ligeramente para depositar el sobre en la ranura de la puerta, "3 2 1"

el hombre cuidadosamente depositó el sobre en la puerta, y luego se enderezó para poder volver a su bicicleta que habia dejado estacionada a las afueras de la casa.

"¡¡CARTERO!!" gritó dolly saliendo debajo del auto junto a sus dos hermanos.

"¿cartero?"

"¿cartero?"

"cartero cartero cartero cartero cartero cartero".

en seguida, varios cachorros de dálmatas aparecieron de todas partes, los autos, los arbustos, cada 30 centimetros habia un cachorro apareciendo y parecia no acabar nunca.

"oh no" dijo el cartero mirando a las decenas de cachorros vigilandolo y listos para lanzarse sobre él.

el cartero corrió devuelta a su bicicleta y asi poder largase antes de que esos perros le hicieran algo horrible.

pero antes de llegar a su bicicleta, una ola de cachorros se avalanzaron sobre él, sus prendas, los multiples sobres y cartas e incluso su cabello estaba siendo mordidas y debilmente desgarradas por las decenas de cachorros mordiendolo a la vez.

el cartero en un gran esfuerzo se arrastró hasta su bicicleta con todos los cachorros encima, se levantó con gran rapidez haciendo que varios cachorros cayeran y solo algunos quedaron colgados aun mordiendo la caqueta reflectante.

con gran rapidez el cartero subió a su bicicleta quitandose los pocos cachorros que aun lo mordian y aceleró a toda velocidad dejando caer varios sobres por el camino.

dolly apareció riendose un poco, mientras todos los cachorros empezaban a rodearla un por uno.

"muy bien dawkins, ¿cuanto fue esta vez?", dijo dolly hacia unos arbusto, de los cuales apareció dawkins con un cronometro, "15,3 segundos".

"excelente, lo hicieron bien para ser la octava vez", dijo dolly orgullosa de sus cachorros.

"dolly, no crees que es prejuicioso que les enseñes a los cachorros a perseguir al cartero", dylan preguntó saliendo de la casa con darian, rupert y dorothy en su lomo.

dolly suspiró inhalando exageradamente con sus patas sobre su cabeza ante la pregunta de su hermano, "dylan, ¿hablas en serio?" dijo dolly, "perseguir al cartero es algo vital en la vida de nuestros hermanos" dijo esto ultimo tomando a 3 de sus hermanos.

"¿tambien les enseñaras a deprimirse los domingos cuando no viene?", darian recordó las multiples veces que dolly se quedaba esperando inutilmente afuera de la casa.

"dolly eso no es cierto, es obvio que le enseñas clichés sin sentido" dijo dylan rodando sus ojos.

"¿como lo sabes? nunca te ví detrás de alguien en mi vida" dolly bajó a sus hermanos menores y se hacercó a darle cara a su hermano.

"dolly, soy un perro de ciencia, yo persigo el conocimiento del universo a traves de la fisica y la investigación, no tengo tiempo para ridiculeses". dijo dylan abriendo la puerta para entrar.

"y despues te da verguenza que te llamen nerd" dijo dolly bromeando haciendo que sus hermanos alrededor se rieran.

dylan soltó un pequeño gruñido antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta, una vez dentro vió otra vez el estado actual de la casa, sucio otra vez, haciendo que dylan suspirara de cansancio mientras bajaba a sus dos hermanos menores.

"soy el que limpia, el que organiza y el que se encarga de que nada se venga abajo" dijo dylan mirando a sus dos más pequeños hermanos, "me pregunto que seria de todos sin mi, quizas la casa seria completo desastre".

"si, pero no diviertes a nadie y tienes un sentido del humor deteriorado como la de big bang theory, en ese aspecto dolly te saca ventaja" darían pensó en respuesta a la queja de dylan, él y su hermana eran igual de importantes tanto que ninguno de los dos es nada sin el otro.

tiempo más tarde...

era tiempo de la siesta de nuevo en la casa y dylan se aseguró de que todos sus hermanos siguieran su respectivo horario, pero habia uno que se habia escabullido mientras todos dormian, darian con su amigo de felfa rupert habian llegado sigilosamente hacia el atico. la hora de la siesta era el momento perfecto para que darian pudiera construir y armar todo lo que quiera sin que nadie lo notara, y como bonus, su maquina del tiempo tapado con las mismas sabanas habia pasado desapercibida.

darían se escabulló entre los cajas y muebles cubiertas por sabanas y demás cosas viejas, para agarrar su libreta escondida de modo que nadie pudiera encontrarla, una vez en su poder, salió de entre todas las cosas para poder escribir con mayor libertad.

dia: #21

nombre: darian dalmata.

nombre real: stewie griffin.

estado actual: activo.

vitácora 2: ha pasado una semana desde la noche en surrey, afortunadamente todo salió como esperaba y rupert ahora está a mi lado nuevamente, y adivina quien regresó tambien, el viejo stewie de siempre.

ese stewie superior y de mente brillante ahora camina y convive con un familia de 99 hermanos mayores, por suerte, ninguno de ellos se ha percatado de lo que verdaderamente soy capaz, y aun creo que no es la hora, se que dije que queria sobresalir, pero el problema es como asimilarian que un bebe de 3 semanas puede construir aparatos que alcanzan las barreras de la ficción.

hablando de mis aparatos, estas horas de la siesta me fueron muy utiles para seguir construyendo todo mis inventos, incluso hice un nuevo armario de armamento, pero solo con armas laser, soy muy pequeño para las armas de fuego.

en fin, ya que terminé las cosas antiguas que creé en quahog, incluyendo mejoras a mi maquina del tiempo haciendola igual que la que construí antes para evitar mi nacimiento, y ahora soy libre de crear tantos como mi genio le sea posible.

pero ahora estoy escaso de ideas nuevas asi que hoy no podré avanzar mucho, ya se me ocurrirá algo despues, darían (stewie) dálmata fuera.

con esto darían cerró su libreta por hoy y la volvió a esconder.

"muy bien que podria hacer ahora, quizas algo que detenga el tiempo, o algo para cambiar el clima, ¿y si transformo mi rayo encogedor para hacerlo portable", miles de ideas vinieron a la mente de darían, pero el tiempo no abarcaba tanto asi que tenia que elegir una idea y debia ser la mejor.

pero mientras pensaba en algo, unos pasos se escucharon debajo del sotano y se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes.

"maldicion alguien se acerca" exclamó darían escondiendose junto a rupert en algun lugar para no ser visto por quien sea que se esté acercando.

la puerta se abrió de golpe antes de mostrar la cabeza de dylan asomandose.

dylan llevaba su plumero consigo, de todos los cuartos de la casa que limpiaba, el atico era el que menos atención le prestaba, asi que se le ocurrió la idea de ir a quitar algo de polvo mientras sus hermanos dormian, para dylan esto le gustaba bastante, sin nadie haciendo ruido y un espacio con total calma y tranquilidad le era perfecto.

dylan empezó a sacudir su plumero sobre los muebles tarareando una canción, lo hacia tan calmado disfrutando de ese unico momento de paz, aun si le disgustaba un poco limpiar, se veia feliz.

fue hasta que terminando de sacudir un sector del ático cuando se percató de que algo estaba fuera de lugar, o mas bien, algo habia cambiado pero no sabia que es, dylan no le prestó atención al principio, pero sentia como que algo estaba de más, y esa intuición se transformó en curiosidad cuando vió algo realmente grande contra la pared izquierda del ático.

las sabanas en general eran 1 o 2 que cubrian los muebles y no ocultaban mucho, en cambio 6 o 7 sabanas lo cubrian todo y ya que contaba con una forma casi rectangular donde a simple vista era un closet, resultaba más raro de lo normal haciendo que la curiosidad de dylan aumentara, y para temor de darian que estaba oculto siendo espectante de las sospechas de dylan cuando ocurrió lo peor.

dylan quitó las sabanas y bajo ellas encontró algo que lo dejó boquiabierto, una capsula gigante negra con dos puertas donde en ellas habia una ventanilla morada con un teclado de acceso debajo, y unos cables morados que sobresalian de ella y se conectaban al techo.

"wow" dijo dylan asombrado, aquella capsula tenia un aspecto futurista y parecia algo que encontrarias en una pelicula de ciencia ficción, dylan frotó lentamente su pata sobre la ventanilla de la capsula con sus ojos aun brillantes y se fijó en lo que apenas veia dentro, presionando su cara contra la ventanilla dylan pudo distinguir una especie de computadora con variados controles, botones y unos medidores al igual que una clase de pantalla.

despues dylan se fijó en el teclado de acceso en medio de las dos puertas y luego miró la computadora de nuevo, "esta cosa debe abrir la puerta" pensó, presionando botones al azar hasta que de pronto las puertas se abrieron de par en par haciendo que dylan pudiera ver el interior de la capsula sin problemas.

la computadora central se encendio haciendo brillar los controles, la pantalla y todo lo demás, dylan sentia una combinación de miedo y emoción, y varias preguntas en torno a la capsula se formaron en su mente, ¿que es?, ¿de donde salió?, ¿quien la hizo? y ¿que es lo que hace? eran preguntas que dylan queria responder.

"¡dylan no!" darian gritó desde su escondite cuando dylan estaba a punto de entrar a la capsula lo cual llamó aun más la atención el hecho que haya escuchado una voz que no conocia y que haya dicho su nombre.

dylan al oir ese llamado desconocido se volvió hacia lo que creia que era el origen de este, y efectivamente vió algo moverse escondido, dylan se dirigio hacia allí para encontrar lo que sea que esté haciendo esa voz, pero al levantar las sabanas de uno de los muebles encontró a su hermanito menor con su oso de felfa.

"¿darian?" preguntó dylan haciendo que su hermanito se pusiera nervioso, "¿que haces aqui?".

darian no contestó suplicando mentalmente que se olvidara su maquina del tiempo antes de que cause un desastre.

pero no sirvió de nada, los botones brillantes de la computadora central llamaron de nuevo su atención haciendo que se volviera hacia ella nuevamente.

"oh no" pensó darian ante la posibilidad de que dylan mal manipulara su maquina del tiempo provocando algo parecido a lo que vivió con brian cuando invirtió la dirección del tiempo.

"nunca habia visto algo similar en mi vida" dijo dylan aun impresionado por lo que sea que fuera esa capsula, "no parece ser obra de dawkins, ni tampoco algo creado aqui en la tierra"

sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se abrió a una nueva teoria, "¿podria ser una especie de invento extraterrestre?" dijo dylan, el aspecto de la capsula se veia muy avanzado, incluso más que la tecnologia de la tierra, no tenia otra respuesta logica.

sin embargo sus pensamientos de detuvieron cuando se fijó que dentro de la maquina habia un cinturon metalico con algo cilindrico acoplado a el.

"no, el tapete de regreso no" pensó darian, ese aparato era tan peligroso como su maquina del tiempo si es igualmente mal manipulado.

dylan tomó el extraño artefacto dentro de la maquina, el cilindrio metalico se veia casi tan avanzado como la maquina, y en su centro habia una especie de boton verde que sobresalia.

"me pregunto si..." dijo dylan apunto de presionar por curiosidad ese botón y averiguar que hace, pero darian sabia que ese botón era el activador del tapete, y sin coordenadas fijadas, dylan estaba a punto de ser enviado en un punto aleatorio a traves del tiempo.

"¡¡DYLAN NO TOQUES ESO!!" gritó darían deteniendo a su hermano antes de que terminara en una catastrofe, pero sin darse cuenta ocasionó otra.

"¡ah!" dylan habia soltado el tapete de regreso antes de saltar instintivamente del susto, habia escuchado a su hermanito hablar en palabras fuerte y claro.

darían ocultó su boca con ambas patas delanteras, habia olvidado que su amplificador vocal seguia activo permitiendole hablar, pero esto no borró el hecho de que dylan escuchó hablar a su hermanito.

"qui-qui-qui ¿quien eres tu?" preguntó dylan temeroso de su hermanito.

"dylan calmate" dijo darían ahora sin importar lo ocurrido, el daño ya estaba hecho asi que todo lo que podia hacer ahora es intentar tranquilizarlo, "escuchame y te explicare..."

"¿q-que eres?, ¿que quieres?" preguntó dylan empezando a entrar en panico.

"solo calmate ¿si?, soy tu hermano, tan solo quiero hablar" dijo darian acercandose lentamente a si hermano totalmente alterado.

"¿e-eres un...?" dylan dijo antes de tragar saliva con una idea de lo que podria ser, "¿extraterrestre?"

"¿que?" dijo darian estupefacto por lo que dylan tachó

"¿a que has venido a la tierra?, ¿invasión?, ¿conquista?", dylan comenzaba a hiperventilarse, "¿vas a licuarnos los cerebros hasta que seamos uno de los tuy...?

dylan fue interrumpido por darian que lo tomó del collar y lo abofeteó tan fuerte como pudiera haciendolo entrar en razón.

"dylan mirame a los ojos" dijo darian con sus ojos puestos en los de dylan hablando con voz seria y clara, "primero, no soy un extraterrestre, segundo, si hubieras presionado ese botón habrias quedado varado en un momento al azar del tiempo, y tercero, si te lo explico todo, ¿te podrias calmar de una vez?"

dylan asintió en silencio confiando en su hermano para que aclarara todas sus dudas que habian explotado en su cabeza.

"bien, primero te diré el por que puedo hablarte, practicamente ya sabia hablar desde una un principio, pero era muy joven para poder expresar palabras " dijo darían antes de quitar la cobertura metalica de su placa para mostrarle a dylan una serie de cables de colores unidos a una targeta madre dentro del broche de su collar.

"pero usando partes de uno de los audifonos de dj, modifiqué mi collar innovando un amplificador vocal, en donde mediante pequeños pero bien calculados estimulos en mis cuerdas vocales, hacen que mi voz sea un par de años más acrecentada, dandome el privilegio de poder articular correctamente sin balbusear" dijo volviendo a colocar la cobertura metalica.

"eso es..." dijo dylan asombrado no solo por el invento de su hermanito sino como lo explico de manera tecnicamente cientifica.

"impresionante".

"por supuesto esto fue solo el principio, mi mayor logro hasta ahora es la capsula que ves ahi" darían dijo apuntando a su maquina del tiempo, tenia un plan para comprar el silencio de dylan.

"espera ¿tu la hiciste?" dijo dylan aun más impresionado con su hermanito, era algo muy avanzado incluso para él o dawkins quien si llevaba tiempo inventando cosas (aunque algunas veces explotaban), no sabia por que pensaba que era algo más grande.

"asi es, enserio con la siesta ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre" dijo darian

"bueno y ¿que es lo que hace?" dijo dylan acercandose a la capsula analizando la computadora central.

"haré algo mejor que decirtelo, te lo voy a mostrar" dijo darian entrando a la maquina del tiempo, solo habia un lugar y momento en el que dylan quedará aun más impresionado del que está.

"dylan, ¿me podrias pasar el tapete de regreso?" dijo darian acercandose a la computadora.

"¿tapete de regreso?, ¿te refieres a esta cosa?, dijo dylan tomando el cinturon de metal con el cilindro acoplado.

"sip, ese mismo, lo nesesitamos para volver", dijo darian recibiendo el tapete y ajustandoselo en la espalda.

"¿volver?, ¿de donde?" preguntó dylan entrando en la capsula, la puerta se cerró cuando darian jaló una pequeña palanca de la computadora central.

"ya verás" dijo darian ingresando las coordenadas de su destino, una vez listas presionó un gran botón rojo encendiendo la maquina del tiempo.

el interior de la maquina se iluminó de azul antes de encerrarse en un campo de fuerza cilindrica, la energia electrica empezó a emanar de la maquina, la luz se convertia en morado mientras la energia se intensificaba, hasta que llegar al punto en que un destello de luz morado estalló dentro de la maquina.

en la era mesozoica...

en medio de una selva rustica y sobrepoblada de toda clase de plantas, unos destellos de electricidad morada empezaron a aparecer cada vez más frecuentes, hasta que un gran destello final dio forma a dos dálmatas.

"¿d-donde estamos? preguntó dylan un poco asustado, habia aparecido en un lugar desconocido y sin rastros de civilización alguna.

"en un lugar que sé que te encantara" dijo darian con orgullo en su voz.

"ehh, yo no creo que esta selva me guste, no me gustan los lugares con mucha biodiversidad y..." dylan fue interrumpido cuando se escucho a lo lejos algo parecido a un rugido, "¿q-que fue eso?" dijo dylan bajando sus orejas en temor.

darian se alejó de dylan dandole la espalda y caminando hacia una pared de plantas más adelante, darian apartó las plantas y sin ellas se abrió la vista que estaba buscando, "dylan, creo que deberias ver esto" dijo ansioso esperando a ver la cara de dylan cuando lo vea.

dylan se acercó hacias las plantas en donde estaba su hermano, una vez ahi apartó las plantas que impedian ver lo que su hermano habia planeado.

y cuando se mostró lo que las plantas ocultaban, sus ojos brillaron como nunca habian brillado en su vida.

los dos dálmatas contemplaban un valle poblada de la biodiversidad que resultaba ser el mejor gusto de dylan además de la astronomia, los mismisimos dinosaurios en cuerpo y vida caminando como si nada.

"wow wow wow wow" dijo dylan, no podia creerlo, los dinosaurios además del espacio eran su fanatismo número uno, se conformó con fosiles y demás huesos de dinosaurio, pero nunca creyó que algun dia estaria viendo lo que estaba viendo, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

"darian ¿donde estamos?" decia dylan aun admirando el bello paisaje.

"estamos en la era mesozoica dylan, más especifico aun, en el periodo jurasico, retrocedimos aproximadamente 180 millones de años en el tiempo"

"e-espera, ¿retrocedimos?" dylan trató de procesar una idea, hace un momentos estaban en londres en el siglo XXI, y despues de entrar a la capsula acabaron en la era de los dinosaurios, "pero, eso quiere decir..." dylan inhaló de asombró al saber de que se trataba todo esto.

"darian dálmata, cachorro de una familia de perros dálmatas con 99 hermanos mayores y 3 semanas de edad, acaba de crear la primera maquina del tiempo en la historia del mundo".

"p-pero, ¿como?, ¿de donde sacaste el inteligencia y el genio para hacerla?" dylan estaba tan impresionado como confundido, habia estado absorbiendo conocimiento durante toda su vida ¿y ahora aparece él y en tres semanas logra crear una maquina del tiempo?.

"solo digamos que con el poco tiempo de vida que llevo, he vivido más de lo que parece". dijo darian pensando en todos los momentos de su vida tanto de su vida pasada como un griffin.

tiempo más tarde...

darian y dylan estaban sentados aun contemplando el valle lleno de dinosaurios, preguntandose cosas de su vida entre ellos, dylan sentia que ya no lo conocia bien, y darian debia ajustar los cabos sueltos en la mente de su hermano.

"¿entonces...?" preguntó dylan, "¿ya eras consciente mucho antes de nacer?

"de hecho ya era consciente desde que era espermatozoide, y solo te diré que he tenido que matar a más hermanos del que cuidas para llegar al ovulo" dijo darian recordando cuando era un espermatozoide antes de nacer como griffin.

"espera ¿es enserio?" preguntó dylan un poco resaltado con la declaración de su hermanito, y con la idea de que alguna manera habia pasado por lo mismo.

"lo es, los libros solo muestran la version censurada de lo que en realidad pasó" dijo darian con un poco de seriedad en su voz.

"wow" dijo dylan, "¿y como se siente...?, bueno, ¿como es estar...?", dylan decia nervioso por cada vez que intentaba preguntarle a su hermanito.

"por que me lo preguntas, tu estuviste ahi" dijo darian sabiendo exactamente que era lo que su hermano intentaba saber de él.

"tu sabes a lo que me refiero", dijo dylan perseverando para obtener su respuesta, ¿como era vivir las primeras etapas antes de nacer?.

"bueno..." dijo darian pensando en la experiencia que tuvo en los meses que estuvo dentro del utero, "pense que era una trampa al principo, fundirte con una celula 500 veces más grande que tú, que empezaras a crecer más y más ahogado en liquido amniótico, y que cada vez se hiciera más pequeña la galera uterina en la que yacia mi encarcelamiento ovarico, literalmente creia que iba a morir".

"¿realmente es tan terrible nacer?" dijo dylan sorprendido por la declaración de su hermano, jamás creyó que seria tan agobiante.

"dylan, estuve literalmente traumado poco despues de ser concebido, no tienes idea de lo solitario, estresado y desesperado, que estaba alli dentro" dijo darian con enojo e irritación al recordar el primer trauma de su vida.

"ahora sé por que mama dijo que te retorcias demasiado" dijo dylan aun mas preocupado por su hermano, daba gracias que no estar consciente antes de nacer.

darian suspiró tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de su cabeza, "creo que ya deberiamos volver al presente antes de que algo malo nos pase".

"¿algo malo?" a dylan no le gustó esa palabra.

"no me digas que no has pensado en la posibilidad de que algo malo pasara", dijo darian desacoplando en el tapete de regreso de su cinturon, "estamos en el jurasico dylan, algun depredador pudo habernos atacado por sorpresa".

dylan tragó saliva al escuchar a su hermanito, estaba tan conmovido por el paisaje jurasico que se olvido de la posibilidad de ser comida de dinosaurio, "muy bien, volvamos a casa" dijo ligeramente temblando de miedo y atento a un peligro cerca.

darian asintió antes de arrojar el tapate de regreso al suela haciendo que se abriera, y ahi ambos dálmatas vieron un problema.

"un momento" dijo dylan empezando a entrar en panico, "esa cosa es demasiado pequeña".

el tapete de regreso tuvo que ser ajustado al pequeño tamaño de darian para ser más portable, sin embargo, darian ya tenia una solucion, abriendo una compuerta metalica darian presionó uno de los botones que se mostraron, y de repente el circulo metalico abierto se abrió aun más haciendo que su radio fuera el doble de grande.

"problema resuelto" dijo darian despreocupado, "sabia que el tapete seria muy pequeño para ambos, asi que le hice una doble extención para poder llevarme cosas mas grandes que yo".

"¿y como la usamos?" preguntó dylan nervioso.

"solo parate en ella y el tapete tomará nuestra cronologia temporal y la regresará al punto en que fue alterada" dijo darian subiendose al tapete listo para regresarlos devuelta al presente.

dylan tambien se paró sobre ella y el momento en que ambos estaban sobre el tapete, campo de fuerza apareció sobre ellos y una luz morada estalló haciendo los desaparecer a ambos cachorros.

en el presente...

en el atico de la casa de los 101 dálmatas, la maquina del tiempo brilló en una luz electrica morada por unos segundos hasta sesar completamente, una vez la maquina apagada dylan y darian salieron de la capsula.

"wow, dejando de lado lo de ser comida, el jurasico fue lo mejor que he visto en mi vida", decia dylan aliviado de volver a casa sano y salvo y con una experiencia jamás antes imaginada.

"me alegro que te haya gustado dylan" dijo darian sintiendose alagado, "pero hablando en serio, no puedes decirselo a nadie, quien sabe que pasaria si alguien desconociera el funcionamiento adecuado de la maquina del tiempo y los riesgos del viaje temporal".

"¿que clase de riesgos?" esto le causó curiosidad a dylan, el era de naturaleza preventiva, asi que se sentia obligado a saberlo.

"dylan hay una regla en cuanto los viajes en el tiempo, y esa es no cambiar el pasado de ningun modo o las consecuencias pueden ser graves" dijo darian antes de volverse hacia su maquina del tiempo, "estamos ante una maquina que nos pone en los sucesos pasados y futuros de la historia, cada vez que entramos en ella invitamos la probabilidad de cambiar la realidad como la conocemos en todas las variables posibles".

darian habia reconstruido su maquina del tiempo, y con eso reconstruyó la responsabilidad que conlleva viajar a traves de ella, no iba a cometer los mismos errores que hizo en su vida pasada, "nuestra presencia en el jurasico claramente no afecto en nada al presente, pero ¿que hubiese pasado si hubiesen encontrado restos fosiles de dos perros en una era donde su supone no deberian existir?.

dylan no podia obtener una respuesta clara a la pregunta, aunque el efecto que buscaba su hermanito en él estaba dando resultado, una profunda preocupación y miedo apareció, y los miles de destinos que podrian depararle a sus demás hermanos...

ni siquiera podia pensar en eso, "lo entiendo darian, el viaje del tiempo es peligroso".

"quizas no para nosotros", dijo darian ocultando de nuevo la maquina del tiempo bajo sabanas, "yo soy el más experimentado en este tema, y dylan...", se detuvo para pensar en las mejores palabras para transmitirle confianza a su hermano y asi no dejarse llevar por la tentación.

"dylan de todos los que pudieron descubrir mi maquina del tiempo, tu eres el mejor de los casos".

"yo, ¿lo soy?" dijo dylan moviendo ligeramente la cola al sentir el cumplido de darian.

"por supuesto, eres cuidadoso, responsable, obediente, y siempre piensas antes de actuar, con esa actitud y conociendo los riesgos, podrias viajar en el tiempo independientemente de manera correcta y sin cambiar el pasado en el proceso".

"w-wow" dijo dylan sintiendose bien al ser un candidato ideal para viajar en el tiempo, todo lo que tenia que hacer era ser cuidadoso, lo que se le daba mejor, "realmente significa mucho de alguien como tu".

"lo sé, y es por eso que eres el unico en quien pudo confiar ahora " dijo darian mirando a su hermano mayor a los ojos.

"gracias hermano", dijo dylan agradecido, de pronto una gran idea llegó a su mente en solo lapsos de segundos mientras miraba la maquina del tiempo oculta bajo sabanas "darian, ya que puedes hacer algo asi, ¿podrias hacer algo para mi?"

"he estado sin ideas ultimamente, asi que, ¿por que no?.

dylan sonrió de oreja a oreja ante su afirmación, no podia esperar a ver realidad su gran idea.

esa noche, en la casa del arbol...

darian estaba junto a dylan soldando circurcuitos dentro del telescopio de dylan a traves de una compuerta abierta, dylan estaba emocionado por ver el resultado final de su hermanito.

"muy bien dylan las modificaciones que pediste estan listas" dijo darian quitandose las gafas para soldar, "¿trajiste lo que te pedi?".

dylan le pasó el saco donde estaba todas las muestras nucleares de surrey, desató la bolsa y de ella sacó un tubo con un liquido fosforensente azul, "¿que es eso?" preguntó dylan.

"esto es renio condensado fusionado con plutonio", dijo dylan enseñando el tubo, "esta cosa tiene tanto potencial como la sexta parte de una hidroelectrica".

darian puso el renio en una ranura en el telescopio y cerró la compuerta, "muy bien dylan, es la hora de la verdad" dijo darian presionando un botón acoplado en la montura del telescopio, haciendo que el tubo brillara en segmentos azules al igual que el lente y el tripode.

"perfecto, ahora tu telescopio deberia ser más potente que el hubble" dijo darian contemplando su más reciente creación, "y para hacer la experiencia aun mejor, aqui calculé algunas coordenadas, que te dejaran sin aliento, ven mira".

dylan no perdió tiempo en mirar por el ocular del telescopio, se podian ver una serie de datos y valores en el lente, ascencion recta, declinación, latitud, entre otros, sin embargo, dylan solo pudo ver el cielo estrellado que siempre veia por las noches.

"darian, tus modificaciones no funcionan" dijo dylan quejandose.

"quizas porque aun no he puesto las coordenadas" dijo darian tras activar el teclado numerico unido en el contrapeso del telescopio, ingresó las coordenadas en el teclado y pulsó un boton azul que parpedeó al ser pulsado.

el telescopio se movio automaticamente, y dylan fue testigo de como el telescopió apuntó hacia la luna y acercó la imagen más y más hasta poder ver el suelo lunar claramente.

"wow" dijo dylan sorprendido, podia ver los crateres y los relieves del la luna, incluso en algún punto pudo llegar a ver el modulo del apolo 11 aun anclado en la superficie lunar.

darian no perdió tiempo en cambiar las coordenadas, ahora la imagen se alejó de la luna y apuntó hacia una de las estrellas mas proximas al sistema solar.

"espera ¿eso es el sol?" dijo dylan aun más sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, podia ver el plasma solar y sus llamaradas perfectamente.

"eso no es el sol dylan, es la estrella arcturus, la tercera estrella mas brillante en el cielo nocturno".

"increible" dijo dylan aun contemplando la estrella como la cosa más asombrosa que habia visto del universo hasta ahora, la habia visto en libros pero nunca pensó que llegaria a verla con sus propios ojos, pero solo era el comienzo.

mas tarde darian ingresó una gran cantidad de coordenadas, galaxias, planetas, estrellas, nebulosas y demás cuerpos cosmicos eran los que podian verse a traves del telescopio modificado de dylan, él estaba totalmente asombrado y maravillado con lo que veia, desde la nebulosa NGC 6302 y el ojo de dios, hasta la misma galaxia andromeda y la galaxia NGC 6240, todo era un espectaculo de paisajes y maravillas cosmicas en los que solo dylan era espectador.

"y bien, ¿que te parece?", dijo darian sentado detras de su hermano en una de las almohadas repartidas por la casa del arbol.

pero inesperadamente, dylan se dió la vuelta rapidamente y abrazó a su hermanito tomandolo totalmente desprevenido, "¡eres el mejor hermano que pude haber deseado!".

tomó unos segundos para que darian asimilara la situación antes de devolverle el abrazo, quizas sea solo su hermano mayor pero consiguió lo que buscaba, admiración, reconocimiento, que alguien supiera lo brillante y especial que podia ser.

al dia siguiente.

dylan estaba mas impaciente y emocionado de lo que costumbre a la hora de la siesta de los cachorros, se habia dedicado a asegurarse de que absolutamente ningun cachorro fuera a nesesitarlo de todas la maneras posibles, y todo con prisa, sin embargo dolly no pasó desapercibido el comportamiento extraño de su hermano y junto a ella, dawkins tambien lo notaba.

"¿se puede saber por que estas tan apurado? dylan" dolly le preguntó a su hermano llendo de una habitación a otra con rapidez.

"si, ¿cual es la prisa?" preguntó dawkins a su lado.

dylan se detuvo frente a sus dos hermanos tratando de buscar una buena excusa para ocultar el secreto de darian.

"ehhh" el nerviosismo de dylan aumentó, haciendo que sus dos hermanos sospecharan, "solo intento de hacer dormir a los cachorros en tiempo record", algunas gotas de sudor calleron de su cabeza, tenia que hacer algo o todo estaria perdido.

"me tengo que ir, estoy perdiendo tiempo, adios" dijo antes de irse de nuevo a toda velocidad.

la actuación de dylan no funciono, mas bien, empeoró las sospechas de sus dos hermanos, "¿acaso crees algo de lo que dice?", preguntó dolly volviendose a su hermano.

"no" respondió dawkins.

ambos por curiosidad siguieron a dylan en su misión de hacer dormir a los cachorros, pareciera que todo lo que hacia era como cualquier dia, llevarlos a la cama, recostarlos, quizas leer uno o dos cuentos y esperar a que se duerman.

una vez dormidos, dylan salió del cuarto donde todos dormian de manera silenciosa procurando no despertarlos, fijandose en los pasillos se aseguró de que nadie lo siguiera, sin darse cuenta de la prescencia de sus dos hermanos espiandolo.

dylan con mucho cuidado de no llamar la atención, tomó su plumero rosa y se dirigió hacia el atico esperando poder engañar a alguien que se cruzara en su camino.

dolly y dawkins lo siguieron hacia el atico, en donde dylan hechó un ultimo vistazo, antes de entrar por completo.

"oh, solo irá a limpiar el polvo del atico, tipico de dylan" dijo dolly desvaneciendo todas sus sospechas.

"dolly, vi que iba a limpiarlo ayer, y el atico no se ensucia con polvo tan rapido, ¿por que ir a limpiar un lugar que se supone ya está limpio?, dijo dawkins devolviendole las sospecha a su hermana.

mientras tanto en el atico...

"dylan ¿que demonios fue eso?" dijo darian decepcionado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

"¿de que estás hablando?, fue una buena excusa", dijo dylan.

"la excusa no estaba mal, pero no sirve de nada si te ves como deepak cada vez que intentan tomarle fotos", darian recordó las diversas fotos de deepak en las escaleras, ninguna habia salido bien.

"me puse nervioso, ¿esta bien?" dijo dylan tratando de encontrar una razón logica, pero aun así su hermano tenia razón.

"dylan esto es serio, si alguien llegara a saber de la maquina del tiempo, creeme que podria ocurrir lo que sea", dijo darian corroborando el peso de guardar un secreto de esa magnitud.

pero antes de que dylan pudiera decir algo, un ruido se escuchó por debajo del atico muy cerca de la puerta de entrada de esta.

dylan fue hacia la puerta para verificar si alguien lo habia seguido, pero al mirar por afuera de la puerta, nada.

"dylan verificaste si nadie te estaba siguiendo" preguntó darian asomandose tambien.

"por supuesto que si" dijo dylan volviendose hacia su hermanito.

"solo para estar seguros, bajemos y comprobemoslo antes de volver al atico", dijo darian bajando del atico junto con dylan, si iban a hacer esto, necesitan la más absoluta discreción posible.

dylan asintió antes de que ambos se fueran a revisar a todos los cachorros, una vez bajaron, dolly y dawkins salieron de su escondite.

"espera, ¿con quien estaba hablando dylan?" preguntó dolly mirando hacia las escaleras que conducian hacia los pisos inferiores.

"creo que sé como averiguarlo" dijo dawkins entrando al atico, "ven rapido antes de que vuelva" dijo subiendo al atico haciendo que dolly se le uniera.

"rapido, escondete entre las cajas" dijo dawkins antes de ocultarse entre los muebles cubiertos por sabanas, dolly hizo caso y se escondió dentro de una caja al lado del escondite de dawkins, esperaron unos minutos hasta que dylan y con él darian, cuya presencia dejó con curiosidad a sus espias.

"¿que hace aqui darian?" susurró dawkins, "¿no se supone que está con los demás durmiendo?.

"más bien, deberia ser el primero en estar dormido" dijo dolly, un bebe deberia ser el que más atención nesesitaba y dylan lo sabia perfectamente.

"shh, silencio" dijo dawkins antes de que dylan los escuchara a ambos.

"muy bien, todo despejado, ahora podemos continuar" dijo dylan sintiendose seguro de que nadie los molestaria.

"sabes dylan, despues de esto voy a nesesitar ayuda para moverlo a un lugar más seguro" dijo darian abrochandose el tapete de regreso.

"¿darian puede hablar?", susurraron ambos totalmente asombrados, incluso dorothy que era mucho mas mayor que él era incapaz de formular palabras.

"¿enserio?" preguntó dylan, "por que hasta ahora aqui se ve bien".

"dylan debo de estar seguro de que nadie llegara a encontrarlo, no va a quedar oculta para siempre bajo sabanas" dijo darian antes de dar un par de golpes a la maquina del tiempo tras las sabanas blancas haciendo un sonido metalico que despertó la curiosidad de dolly y dawkins

"la primera fase para que te conviertas en alguien capacitado es enseñarte a ingresar las coordenadas correctamente, un boton en falso y en el peor de los casos podrias llegar a provocar una catastrofe espacio-temporal" dijo darian haciendo que dylan tragara saliva en temor recordando la delicadeza de lo que implica viajar en el tiempo.

ante la vista de dawkins y dolly, darian tomó las sabanas que ocultaban su maquina del tiempo y las retiró completamente dejandola totalmente expuesta, haciendo que sus espias quedaran admirados, en especial dawkins que veia una especie de maquina futurista nunca antes vista ni en peliculas.

"ahora para la fase dos tendras que usar esto" dijo darian antes de sacar una cangurera de bebes, la cual se la pasó a dylan.

"¿una cangurera?", preguntó dylan examinandola.

"si, para demostrar lo cuidadoso que debes ser, tendras que llevar a rupert todo el tiempo, y deberas asegurarte de cuidarlo en todo momento".

"¿es en serio?" dijo dylan frunciendo el seño, sin embargo darian asintió de manera con una mirada seria, haciendo pensar a dylan que no tenia otra opción, suspirando de molestia.

dylan no perdió tiempo y se puso la cangurera y se la abrochó en la espalda, "si dolly me viera asi, pensará que me veo ridiculo" pensó dylan.

y dolly exactamente pensaba eso, apenas podia hacer que sus intentos de no reirse pasaran desapercibidos, dawkins tambien intentaba no reirse para quedar al descubierto.

"por cierto ¿sabes donde está rupert?", preguntó darian buscando a su oso de peluche.

"te refieres a..." dylan se colgó con eso ultimo, habia olvidado preguntarle quien se supone que es rupert.

"el oso que siempre llevo conmigo, mi mejor amigo" dijo darian, afirmando la existencia de rupert.

"espera ¿asi lo llamaste?" dijo dylan sorprendido de encontrar una parte infantil en su hermanito a pesar de su actitud intelectual y brillante.

"no nos moveremos de aqui sin él, ¿donde está?" preguntó darian preocupado por su amigo.

"tranquilo darian, debe de estar con los demás guardados" dijo dylan intentando calmar a su hermanito, el cual soltó un suspiro, ahora debian volver a bajar.

"bien, iremos a buscarlo y podremos empezar de una vez" dijo darian saliendo del atico junto a dylan dejando a dolly y dawkins solos ante la maquina.

dawkins no perdió tiempo en ir a echarle un vistazo, al igual que dylan frotó su pata sobre la ventanilla, "¿que se supone que sea esto?" preguntó dolly acercandose junto a su hermano.

"a juzgar por el hecho de ser una capsula, sugiero que es una especie de nave o un elevador" dijo dawkins rascandose su nariz analizando la extraña capsula.

"esto no parece ser obra tuya" dijo dolly tambien analizando la capsula.

"y no creo que esto lo construyera dylan" dijo dawkins antes de volverse hacia el panel de acceso y con solo oprimir un boton, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando en vista la computadora central y todos los botones, controles y medidores que tenia.

"wow" dijeron ambos al admirar la computadora central de la maquina del tiempo.

"si no fue dylan, ¿entonces quien fue? dijo dolly volviendo al tema.

"probablemente fue darian", dijo dawkins segun el nuevo lado de su hermanito que vieron hace un momento.

"pero el es un bebe de 3 semanas" dijo dolly tomando el hecho del poco tiempo de vida que tiene su hermano.

"¿un bebe de 3 semanas puede hablar de tiempo y espacio?" dijo dawkins antes de que dolly se acercara a la computadora central para examinarla mas de cerca.

"dolly, ¿que estas haciendo? dijo dawkins entrando tambien en la maquina del tiempo.

"averiguando que es esta extraña maquina" dijo dolly apretando los diferentes botones con cuidado esperando que algo pasara, dawkins miraba con atención cada boton de colores que presionaba su hermano.

pero de pronto la maquina empezó a brillar de un color morado y a temblar de manera descontrolada.

"oh no, ¿que esta pasando?" dijo dawkins alejandose lentamente de la maquina del tiempo, dolly hizo lo mismo y una onda expansiva los golpeó haciendo que ambos salieran volando y chocaran contra los muebles y diferentes cajas y cosas que habian en el atico.

"muy bien ahora podemos empeza-¿que demonios esta pasando?" dijo darian al atico junto con dylan al atico, donde se encontraron con asombro y horror como la maquina del tiempo aumentaba su brillo y sus temblores, dylan vió a dolly y dawkins despertando del aturdimiento del duro choque.

"¿dolly y dawkins?, ¿que estan haciendo aqui?" dijo dylan quitandose la cangurera entrando en panico, "¿y que le esta pasando a la maquina del tiempo?".

"¿maquina del tiempo?", dijeron ambos tratando de asimilar lo que habia dicho dylan, pero una segunda onda expansiva los arrojó nuevamente, incluyendo a dylan

"oh por dios, el reactor se está sobrecargando" dijo darian antes de entrar rapidamente en la maquina del tiempo y llegar a la computadora central.

darian intentó con desespareción estabilizar la maquina del tiempo antes de que algo muy malo fuera a pasar, pero los medidores, los temblores y el brillo morado seguian aumentando, hasta que una gran luz morada literalmente explotó con un fuerte estallido cegando y ensordesiendo a los 4 dálmatas en el atico.

recuperando los sentidos, darian se levantó rapidamente para poder ver el estado en la que se encontraban él y sus hermanos, pero todo lo que pudo ver alrededor fue un vacio blanco que se extendia hacia el horizonte, simplemente estaba en la nada absoluta.

"dylan, ¡dylan!" llamó darian a su hermano mayor tratando de encontrarlo en algun lado de la nada, hasta que pudo divisarlo a varios metros mas allá de él.

darian fue corriendo hacia él esperando que nada malo le hubiese pasado, para su alivio estaba totalmente ileso.

"¿que fue lo que paso? dijo dylan lentamente frotandose la cabeza para poder despertar del aturdimiento causado por la explosión, pero al abrir los ojos de encontró con la nada misma.

"oh no, e-estoy ciego" pensó dylan pues todo lo que podia ver era un blanco total.

"no estas ciego dylan, mirame" dijó darian haciendo que dylan se volviera hacia la voz de su hermanito, suspiró de alivio al poder ver a darian completamente.

"¿donde estamos? dijo dylan levantandose y mirando alrededor, no habia nada, absolutamente nada alrededor, todo lo que pudo encontrar dylan al cabo de unos segundos fueron a sus hermanos a unos metros más adelante que estaban levantandose con algo de dificultad.

"dolly, dawkins" dijo dylan acercandose junto a darian a sus dos hermanos despertando del aturdimiento.

"¿estan bien?" dijo dylan totalmente preocupado.

"auh, siento que acabo de estrellarme contra un bloque de concreto". dijo dolly frotandose la cabeza.

"y yo como si otros de mis inventos volvieran a explotarme en la cara" dijo dawkins tambien frotandose la cabeza recuperando la compostura junto a dolly, ellos miraron alrededor pero todo lo que vieron fue el mismo vacio blanco de la nada a exepción de dylan y darian.

"espera, ¿donde estamos?", preguntó dawkins mirando hacia el horizonte.

"no, no tengo idea" dijo dylan tambien mirando al horizonte que miraba dawkins.

"esa maquina nos mando en algun lugar de..." dolly se detuvo para tambien mirar el horizonte, "la nada, literalmente".

"esto me es familiar" pensó darian tratando de recordar algun evento similar a su situación actual, "creo que he estado aqui antes"

"un momento, lo estuve" darian recordó aquella vez que brian descubrió su maquina del tiempo en su antigua vida, "con razon el universo no desapareció con mi existencia de griffin borrada" pensó.

"dolly ¿que le hiciste a la maquina del tiempo?", dijo dylan molesto, se supone que estaba aprendiendo a evitar este tipo de situaciones.

"en primer lugar, ¿que hacia una maquina del tiempo en nuestro atico?", argumentó dolly a su favor.

"y tu, ¿por que andas metiendo las patas donde no debes?" preguntó dylan con más firmeza en sus palabras.

"BASTA", gritó dawkins interrumpiendo la discusión de sus dos hermanos, "por si no lo saben, estamos en medio de la nada y sin saber como regresar de donde sea que sea este lugar".

"no, es aun peor que eso" dijo darian acercandose a sus 3 hermanos con total seriedad.

"darian..." dijo dylan algo sorprendido que su hermano decidiera hablar en frente de dolly y dawkins, ahora ya no habia nada que ocultarles a sus hermanos.

"no solamente no estamos en ningun lugar, es que literalmente no estamos en ninguna parte del universo" dijo darian haciendo que dylan se confundiera tanto como se asustara, a dolly y dawkins tampoco les agradó esas palabras.

"lo demostraré" dijo darian tomando el tapete de regreso y lo arrojó al piso haciendo que se abriera, "dylan, ¿recuerdas lo que te enseñé del tapete de regreso?".

dylan de inmediato recordó ese momento, en su casa del arbol mientras modificaba su telescopio aprovechó de enseñarle una o dos cosas de su tapete.

"si, que era una clase de maquina del tiempo alternativa que funcionaba localizando nuestra continuidad en el espacio-tiempo" dylan de inmediato vio una solución a sus problemas, "podriamos usarla para volver a londres", dylan movio la cola al saber que podrian volver.

"me temo que no podemos dylan, observa" dijo darian apuntando a una pequeña pantalla en el tapete de regreso, los tres hermanos se acercaron, la pantalla decia claramente en letras rojas, sin lectura.

"¿sin lectura, que quiere decir eso?" dijo dawkins asumiendo que su hermanito tenia mejor experiencia en estos casos.

"significa que no hay leyes de la fisica que el tapete pueda usar para devolvernos en el tiempo".

"y eso quiere decir que..." dolly aun no entendia a lo que trataba de llegar su hermano, pero tenia el presentimiento que no sería nada bueno.

"que la unica explicación posible, es que fuimos enviados fuera de la continuidad espacio-temporal, mas especifico aun, la no-existencia, donde no hay espacio, ni tiempo, ni leyes fisicas, ni nada" terminó darian que puso en shock a sus 3 hermanos mayores, sin saber que hacer.

"fu-fuera de la continuidad del espacio-tiempo, ¿como es posible?" preguntó dylan inquieto y preocupado.

"evidentemente cuando dolly sobrecargó mi maquina del tiempo, provocó una explosión de energia tan fuerte que nos arrogó a los 4 fuera del universo" dijo darian explicandoles como llegaron en primer lugar.

"entonces ¿no hay manera de salir de aqui?, preguntó dylan sujetando sus orejas en angustia.

"no, si hay una manera de volver", dijo darian subiendose al tapete, "la explosión de mi maquina del tiempo hizo que acabaramos aqui en primer lugar, asi que si sobrecargo el tapete de regreso, la misma explosion deberia ser suficiente para devolvernos de regreso a casa".

"muy bien, hagamos eso" dijo dylan tambien subiendose al tapete, pero dolly y dawkins dudaron en subirse tambien.

"¿tienen alguna mejor idea o planean quedarse y morir lentamente?" preguntó darian convenciendo a sus dos hermanos de subirse de una vez por todas, darian se agachó para iniciar la secuencia.

"todos sujetense" dijo darian antes de presionar un boton del tapete de regreso, instintivamente todos se abrazaron cuando el tapete comenzó a temblar, el vacio que era antes blanco se habia oscurecido y el tapete comenzó a emanar una energia electrica morada haciendo que los 4 dalmatas implosionaran.

pero al cabo de unos segundos un fuerte estallido lanzó a los 4 dalmatas en una especie de agujero de gusano azul, en el cual, aceleraban cada vez más rapido alcanzando una velocidad que nunca antes se habrian imaginado que alcanzarian, ya hasta alcanzar un punto maximo en donde una luz destelló en frente de los dalmatas estrellandolos contra las cajas del atico, habian vuelto a casa.

"lo logramos, estamos devuelta en el universo" dijo dylan feliz de regresar a su hogar, por un momento creyó que nunca volveria a ver su atico de nuevo.

"bow waka wow, hay que hacerlo otra vez" dijo dolly saltando de entre las cajas.

"¿en serio dolly? dijo dawkins quitandose una caja de la cabeza.

darian se apresuró en levantarse para volverse a su maquina del tiempo y efectivamente, estaba completamente intacta a pesar de la explosion, "uff, mi maquina del tiempo esta bien" dijo darian aliviado

dylan, dolly y dawkins se habian quitado las cajas de encima y se habia reunido en el centro del atico junto a darian, "muy bien darian, queremos respuestas" dijo dolly cruzando las patas.

"vas a tener que sentarte porque es algo largo de explicar" dijo darian haciendo que sus hermanos mayores se sentaran.

"muy bien, para empezar..." darian le explicó la misma excusa que la habia dicho a dylan para ocultar su verdadero origen, dolly y dawkins se sorprendian cada vez más mientras avanzaba en la conversación.

"entonces..." dijo dawkins esperando haber entendido todo lo que le habia dicho, "¿ya eras consciente desde que eras un gameto incluso durante el embarazo?".

"sip, literalmente al nacer en espermatozoide mi conocimiento se encontraba en el genoma que se fundió con el adn ovarico, de ahi el porque era consciente de principio a fin en mi desarrollo uterino" dijo darian haciendo que dawkins quedara sumamente interesado.

sin embargo dolly no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que dijo soltando un suspiro molesto, "genial, eres peor que dylan en decir cosas que no entiendo".

dylan se rió un poco haciendo que dolly le frunciera el seño.

"¿y como explicas la maquina del tiempo?" preguntó darian volviendose a verla.

"con los calculos correctos me di cuenta de que el viaje en el tiempo es posible gracias a un conjunto de efectos temporales que se manifiestan desapercibidamente en la realidad". dijo darian llendo a buscar un block de notas que tenia guardado en la maquina del tiempo.

"solo era cosa de crear un maquina que aislara esos efectos y reproducirlos de manera controlada" dijo darian pasandole el block de notas a dawkins, al abrirlo notó una serie de ecuaciones y formulas matematicas que le resultaba muy avanzado incluso para el.

"será mejor no preguntarle como lo hace exactamente" pensó dolly.

darian ocultó su maquina del tiempo bajo las sabanas y luego recordó lo que en verdad habia hecho al salir de la no-existencia.

"dylan, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?" dijo darian con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara, "¿me puedes prestar tu tableta un poco?".

"si pero, ¿para que?" dijo dylan viendo a darian saliendo de altico.

"si de verdad quieren saberlo, veanme esta noche en la casa del arbol" dijo darian antes de salir completamente del atico, esto despertó curiosidad en los 3 hermanos dalmatas y dylan sabia que tener curiosidad en su hermanito significaria algo realmente sorprendente, por lo que le provoco algo de emoción esperando que se hiciera de noche lo más rapido posible.

en la casa del arbol, de noche...

darian estaba terminando de ajustar unas funciones en la tableta de dylan, y sentados en las almohadas estaban dolly y dawkins junto con él.

"perfecto, le hice modificaciones nuevas a tu tableta e instalé el mejor sofware que pude crear" dijo darian antes de mostrarle su tableta con un diseño mas futurista y avanzado, haciendo que dylan se alegrara.

"pero no los llamé por esa razón" darian encendió la tableta, "dylan, conociendote de seguro sabrás la teoria del big bang".

"jeje por supuesto que lo sé, la teoria de que el universo fue creado por una explosión de energia y masa infinita", dijo dylan sintiendose orgulloso.

"perfecto, y ahi es donde quiero llegar" darian le pasó la tableta a dylan, en ella pudo ver una pantalla dividida con dos ovalos coloridos y varios digitos a lo largo de las dos pantallas, dylan, dolly y dawkins no supieron que se suponia que era o lo que representaban.

"¿que es esto darian?" preguntó dylan, darian se acercó hacia ellos para tambien observar la tableta.

"la pantalla de arriba representa la radiación del fondo del universo, como una especie de eco del big bang" dijo darian apuntando al ovalo superior.

"y lo de abajo es el espectro de energia ocasionado por la explosión de mi tapete de regreso" dijo apuntando al ovalo inferior.

"¿por que nos estás mostrando esto?" pregunto dawkins volviendose a su hermanito que ansiaba verle las caras cuando supieran la verdad.

"porque..." dijo darian pulsando el ovalo superior y arrastrarlo al ovalo inferior, ambos ovalos se combinaron en uno y despues de cargarse unos segundos, la pantalla parpadeó la palabra "coincidencia" en letras verdes.

"¿coincidencia, que significa?" preguntó dolly mostrando gestos de confución al igual que sus hermanos.

"dolly ¿no lo ves?, la onda que dejó el big bang y la onda de la explosión de mi tapete de regreso es la misma" dijo darian moviendo la cola en emoción esperando la respuesta definitiva.

"y si es la misma onda, entonces..." dylan pensó en el siginificado detras de esto, si era la misma onda, entonces podria significar que...

"oh santos perros" dylan ensanchó sus ojos al encontrar una respuesta altamente impactante y sorprendente.

"dylan ¿que es lo pasa?" dijo dolly, todo lo que podia pensar era en saber la respuesta.

"¿que significa que coincida?" preguntó dawkins en la misma situación de dolly.

"como la onda del tapete es igual a la del big bang..." dylan aun no podia creer lo que estaba a punto de decirles a sus hermanos, "significa que la explosión del tapete ES el big bang"

"¿¡que!?" dolly y dawkins ensancharon sus ojos en shock sin palabras para describir lo sorprendidos que estaban.

"lo que significa, que YO creé el universo" dijo darian orgulloso de si mismo, ahora nadie puede ignorar el hecho de quien es realmente, su mision de ser reconocido estaba saliendo a la perfección.

"no no no, no puede ser" dijo dylan aun con interrogantes en su cabeza, "el big bang ocurrió hace miles de millones de años".

"dylan nosotros estuvimos fuera del espacio-tiempo, por lo que no existieron hasta la explosión que nos regresó a casa", dijo darian sentandose en uno de las almohadas.

"eso no tiene sentido" dijo dolly al instante, "naciste en el universo, ¿como pudiste haberlo creado?"

"simple cronologia ciclica" darian ya tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta, "el universo me creó a mi para que yo lo creara a él para que él me creara a mi para que yo lo creara a él y sigue así"

"lo que dice tiene un buen fundamento", dijo dawkins sin encontrar alguna falla en su logica.

"ahora si me disculpan, nesesito un tiempo a solas con dylan

"¿conmigo?" pregunto dylan frunciendo el seño.

"si, me harian el favor de poder irse de aqui" dijo darian tratando de no sonar grosero y parecer que todo estaba bien, pero debia atender un asunto muy importante con él.

dolly y dawkins hicieron caso a su hermanito y bajaron de la casa del arbol, sin embargo, dolly se quedó debajo de la casa tratando de pasar desapercibida.

"¿dolly que estas...?" dawkins preguntó pero fue interrumpido cuando dolly la hizo callar, levantó su oreja izquierda al notar que dylan y darian habian empezado a hablar.

"como el tapete de regreso fue destruido, nadie debe acercarse a mi maquina del tiempo hasta que haga uno nuevo" dijo darian tomando la tableta de dylan, "en especial con ciertos perros olfateando todo lo que hacemos.

"espera ¿te refieres a dolly y dawkins?"

"exacto, no confio en esos dos para esto, ni menos para el viaje en el tiempo ahora que saben de la existencia de mi maquina" dijo darian sonando un poco rencoroso a sus dos hermanos

"¿por que?, dawkins basicamente es mi pata derecha y yo y dolly siempre hemos sido un buen equipo" dylan protestó, no podia dejar de lado a sus mejores hermanos, sin contar todo lo que habian hecho por él, practicamente no era nada sin ellos.

"¿pero pueden viajar en el tiempo sin cometer un desastre como lo hizo dolly?", dijo darian llendo al punto, "sabes bien que jamas piensa antes de actuar, y dawkins tiene el gran complejo de fallar en la mayoria de lo que hace, ¿recuerdas el ascensor interior que destruyó el techo la vez que me contaste que tuviste que suplantar a la triple d?.

flashback: en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la casa, estaba dawkins con una capsula parecida a un cohete con varios cartuchos de dinamita en la parte inferior del cohete.

"este cohete ascensor interno es la mejor idea que he tenido", dijo dawkins encendiendo un fósforo listo para prender la dinamita, "¿que podria salir mal?".

al dia siguiente...

dawkins estaba trabajando en otro de sus proyectos, él junto a dolly habian escuchado lo que conversaron darian y dylan en la casa del arbol. él le probaria que no era un fracaso mientras murmuraba con furia atornillando unos tornillos.

"dawkins, ¿estas ahi?" dolly entró a la habitación para observar a un dawkins totalmente enojado.

"¿que quieres?" dijo dawkins alzando la voz a su hermana mayor.

"darian y dylan salieron de casa esta mañana, es nuestra oportunidad de ir y volver en el tiempo sin que se enteren" dijo dolly moviendo la cola en emoción.

dawkins se volvió hacia ella con el seño fruncido, "espera, ¿darian no dijo que tenia que hacer un nuevo tapete para poder regresar?".

"mira lo que tengo aqui" dijo dolly mostrandole un tapete de regreso recien construido, identico al que usaron para escapar de la no-existencia, una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en el rostro de dawkins.

ya en el atico...

"esta bien, solo ir y volver sin que nadie ellos lo sepan, facil" dijo dolly entrando junto con dawkins al atico con el cinturon puesto que llevaba el tapete de regreso.

"podemos estar el tiempo que queramos y luego volver segundos despues de irnos" sugirió dawkins.

"buena idea, le demostraremos a esos dos que podemos hacerlo sin arruinarlo" dijo dolly antes de tirar de las sabanas revelando la maquina del tiempo, dawkins pulsó el botón que abria las puertas y entraron en ella.

ya frente a la computadora central, dolly extendió las patas hacia arriba lista para ingresar las coodernadas, pero antes de que pudiera pulsar un botón, dawkins la detuvo.

"espera" dijo dawkins, "dejame hacerlo a mi esta vez" dijo antes de ingresar las coordenadas en el teclado, ahora todo lo que tenia que hacer era presionar el botón rojo.

"¿estas seguró de que lo hiciste bien?" preguntó dolly un poco temerosa de que las cosas pudieran ponerse feas como la ultima vez, sin embargo dawkins asintió devolviendole la suficiente confianza para oprimir el botón haciendo que la maquina del tiempo se encendiera, acumulara la energia nesesaria y destellará la luz que los enviaría al pasado.

londres, año 1961.

en un callejón entre dos edificios una luz parpadeó un par de veces hasta que un gran destelló final dió forma a dolly y dawkins.

"bueno, al menos no terminamos en el fin del universo" dijo dawkins observando el callejón en toda dirección.

"¿pero donde estamos?", preguntó dolly mirando tambien alrededor, ¿o mas bien, cuando estamos?.

"si las coordenadas que ingresé fueron correctas, estamos en 1961" dijo dawkins.

"¿exactamente por que nos enviaste aqui?" preguntó dolly.

"esto es un viaje de prueba, solo para estar seguros de que todo va de acuerdo a como queramos" dijo dawkins orgulloso de su idea, un viaje de prueba les ayudaria a familiarizarse con el viaje en el tiempo y ganar experiencia.

"bien, ahora vayamos a algun dia del futuro y veamos que nos espera" dijo dolly pensando en las cosas maravillosas y geniales que iba a ser, a dawkins tambien le facinó la idea, queria ver si se convertiria en un inventor reconocido.

dawkins dejó caer el tapete de regresó haciendo que se abriera.

ahora todo lo que tenian que hacer era pararse sobre ella y cambiar de destino, pero al hacerlo, sus preocupaciones de que algo saliera mal se hicieron evidentes.

"algo no anda bien" dijo dawkins al percatarse de que el tapete de regreso no los envió en el tiempo, "dolly dijiste que darian lo habia reconstruido por completo".

"tiene que estarlo" dijo antes de que acercara al tapete para echarle un vistazo.

"creo que no esta bien calibrada, es todo" dijo dawkins apartando la cara de dolly, empezó a apretar distintos botones e interruptores, pero de nuevo nada.

"estupida tapa de alcantarilla" dijo dolly pateando el tapete de regreso mandandolo a volar a pocos metros de su posición actual.

pero una vez en el suelo de nuevo, el tapete empezó a temblar descontroladamente y a emanar una energia electrica morada.

"oh no" dijo dawkins, el extraño comportamiento del tapete de regreso decia que el tapete iba a regresar al presente, y dolly y dawkins lo averiguaron cuando la energia aumentaba.

ambos, temiendo de quedar atrapados en el pasado, se abalanzaron sobre el tapete de regreso, pero antes de caer sobre ella, un estallido de luz morada la hizo desaparecer, dejando a dolly y dawkins aun en el callejón.

"no no no no" dijo dolly sacudiendo el suelo donde se suponia que estaba el tapete de regreso antes de desaparecer.

"estamos atrapados", dijo dawkins sujetandose al cabeza en temor, la unica forma de volver a casa se habia ido.

dolly estaba con sus ojos ensanchados arrepintendose de haber tomado el tapete y viajar en el tiempo, por un momento vió el porque darian no confiaba en ella para cosas asi.

"¿que se supone haremos?, preguntó dawkins presa del panico sin ser capaz de poder pensar una solución.

"no-no lo se" dijo dolly tan preocupada como dawkins, rezaba que al menos dylan y darian los encontraban y los llevaran a casa aun despues de haber desobedecido.

y cuando creian que sus preocupaciones no podian ser aun mas grandes, dos hombres con dos sacos los atraparon desprevinos, trataron de resistirse contra los sacos pero su lucha parecia inutil.

"perfecto horacio" dijo un sujeto alto y delgado sosteniendo a dolly.

"los tenemos gaspar" dijo el sujeto bajo y gordo junto a él amarrando el saco donde estaba dawkins, "llevemoslos antes de que alguien nos vea".

"perfecto" dijo horacio terminando de amarrar su saco, "de seguro cruella nos pagara bien esta vez.

"¡¿cruella?!" exclamaron mentalmente ambos dalmatas, esta vez si la arruinaron completamente.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
